Dukes in Double Trouble
by Anakin's Girl 4eva
Summary: The Dukes are in some serious financial trouble that could end up with them losing the farm! Bo gets an offer that would end those worries for good and fulfil one of his life long dreams....but is death a good enough price to pay for that shot?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey All! Welcome to the newest story in my Account, Dukes in Double Trouble. This one however is very special because me and Elenhin have teamed up together to bring you this fic that will hopefully keep you as entertained as mine and her fics seem to have done so far. So please, R&R and let us know what you think. As long as the reveiws come on in, the chapters will keep being updated. :-)**

* * *

"Hey Bo, you planning on taking the General out of 4th gear sometime during this race or what?"

"Dang it Luke, will you stop being such a back seat driver!"

"Only trying to make sure you don't wind up ruining the General and spending money we don't have on new parts."

**Howdy Folks, and welcome to another typical Saturday in Hazzard County. As usual the sun is shining and Bo and Luke Duke, our favourite good ol' boys, are powering their car, The General Lee, round a race course. O'course, y'all probably can't see them for the big ol' cloud o'dust they's kicking up. **

The General slid expertly round another bend in the dirt track raceway, the blond haired young man behind the wheel grinning as thrill and adrenaline surged through his veins and his older cousin's friendly, but guiding, banter rang in his ears.

It was just another typical Hazzard race that Bo and Luke had entered, with the same old plans to stop them from racing one way or another set up by Boss Hogg nearly a day before. But Bo and Luke wouldn't give it up for the world. The thrill of a race was just too great a temptation to miss for the boys, no matter how big or small, and usually the prize money didn't matter one single iota. The prize of coming first and honing their driving skills was reward enough when they used them to escape the clutches of the local sheriff department.

Luke laughed as Bo's grin got wider and wider as a make shift ramp started to loom up ahead. Bo took his eyes off the road for a fraction of a second to look excitedly at Luke before swiftly turning his attention back to the road before he got yelled at. Luke shook his head and braced himself as the car swerved slightly to hit the ramp dead on. The bright orange race car flew high into the air, the first 12 notes of Dixie reaching the home crowds ears that sent them whooping and cheering with joy as Bo and Luke landed the General and skidded across the finish line.

The proceedings carried on as usual, with Boss Hogg having to, albeit hesitantly, hand the prize money over to the boys in front of the usual roaring home crowd, then a good half an hour was spent getting clapped on the back for an excellent drive and the same unfulfilled promises that the next time they were on the track they would be beaten was thrown their way.

Bo sighed contentedly and wrapped an affectionate arm around Luke's shoulders as they finally managed to worm their way over to Uncle Jesse and Daisy, who were standing patiently by General Lee. Ever since Bo could remember, he had done practically everything he could with Luke. It was very rare that the boys ever did anything without the other, and the few times that Bo could remember where they had made him wince. Verbal fights between them were common and expected by everyone at least once at some point during the day, but were quickly resolved if not by themselves, by Uncle Jesse. It was the physical fights that were the rarest and the hardest for Bo to recall. There were so few of them, which made the details of each one they had had seem even more painful to Bo.

"Bo, whatever happened to 'Luke, you're going to tower above me forever'?"

Bo laughed and looked down at Luke, grinning childishly, not even breaking his stride at Luke's sudden outburst. The two of them were too used to randomly blurted out things coming from the other to be surprised by it.

"I was only tryin' to make you feel better about yourself back then Cuz. I didn't have the heart to tell ya you's was destined to remain a midget for the rest of your life."

"Midget! I'll give you midget!"

Luke ducked out from underneath Bo's arm and playfully tackled him side on, sending the both of them sprawling to the ground and into the dust. Uncle Jesse and Daisy just rolled their eyes exasperatedly, smiling at the antics that befell them. When the dust cleared, Luke was to be seen sitting on Bo's chest and tickling his younger cousin mercilessly.

"Come on Bo, ya give?"

"Luke! Luke stop it, you's crushin' me ya big oaf."

"Now hang on a minute, I thought I was a midget a little while ago."

"You are, just a spectacularly heavy midget!"

A shrill whistle from somewhere over to the right jerked the boys from their fun and to their feet, dusting themselves off as Uncle Jesse walked over, shaking his head and sighing.

"When is you boys goin' to learn to stop makin' scenes wherever we go?"

Bo and Luke smiled and looked to the ground, towing the dirt with their tan boots. It was finally Luke who spoke first, knowing that Bo had no intention of doing so.

"Sorry Uncle Jesse, just the excitement of the race and all got to Bo's head and inflated it again. Had to do something to deflate it so he could actually fit back in the General."

Luke grinned and ducked as Bo swiped sharply at the back of his head, before pulling the prize money out of Bo's pocket.

"Here Uncle Jesse, there's some more money for the pot."

Daisy watched as Luke pressed the wad of bills into her Uncle Jesse's hand, and saw the almost heart-breaking shame in the older man's eyes. She wrapped an arm round her Uncle's waist and pulled him close. Bo looked up as Luke stood sharply on his toe and frowned.

"Uncle Jesse…what's the matter?"

"Now boys…I appreciate you tryin' to help us all out with money and all but…well boys you earned this and I know the General ain't in the best shape he could be. He is long overdue for some new parts and I…I just can't accept you fella's mistreatin' somethin' you love…"

Bo looked astonished by the words that Jesse had said, and Luke had to fight to stop himself from laughing as Bo's mouth opened and closed in bewilderment. After a while of letting Bo make a complete prat out of himself, Luke stepped in.

"Uncle Jesse, the General is in great condition. He don't need new parts just yet, Cooter's been doing regular checks of our regular checks to make sure of it. Family always comes first, you taught us that. We couldn't stand to see you lose the farm, we's all grown up in it and I'm sure the General is more than happy to go without a few new parts for a couple of months."

Bo nodded in agreement, patting Jesse lovingly on the shoulder and giving Daisy a hug for good measure, remembering the last time he had got accused of ignoring her and ending up in bed with a huge bruise over his right eye for it. Luke had never let him live that one down.

"So how far we got with the money then Uncle Jesse?"

"Now boys, I ain't gonna lie ta ya. We's in a tight spot, time is runnin' out and we haven't even got half of what J.D is askin' for. But I don't want you two workin' yourselves silly over this alright? I'll see you back at the farm."

The two Duke boys sighed and looked to each other as Uncle Jesse and Daisy walked away before turning tail and heading back towards the General. Money had been tight recently with the heat of the summer proving bad for the crops that had been growing, and with J.D Hogg breathing down their necks for some trumped up mortgage and tax charge, things were looking worse and worse by the minute.

"Luke, there has got to be somethin' we can do!"

"Well if you's got any ideas I'd sure like to hear 'em."

"Oh come on now, you know as well as I do that you think up the plans and I provide the getaway."

"Well I'm on strike, so start thinkin'."

Bo knew all too well what Luke being on strike meant. He meant that at that moment, his mind was focused more on Mary-Sue Johannsen who was waving girlishly at him from over the other side of the race track.

"Hey Bo, see what you can do on the General for a minute would ya."

And without waiting for a reply, Luke broke from his younger cousin and jogged over to the blond haired girl leaning on the race track fence, Bo watching in amusement as he started whispering things to her which made her blush and giggle. He shook his head and soon found himself underneath the General's hood, tinkering and making small adjustments, his mind still focused on finding some way to help the money situation. There were only so many races him and Luke could enter, and none of them particularly paid good enough money to make a killer dent in the debt the Dukes apparently owed J.D Hogg.

A sharp rap on the hood made him pull back and squint as the sunlight of the burning day infiltrated his sight.

"Urm...howdy, what can I do for y'all?"

When his sight cleared, he saw two stocky men standing before him, each dressed in casual clothing of boots, jeans, shirts and cowboy hats. They were holding briefcases however, and small warning bells rang through his head as he spied guns hidden in pouches at their sides.

"Howdy to you too Mr. Duke. We'll get straight down to the point. We have a lil' business proposition for you."

Bo nodded and leant back under the hood.

"Well, I'd appreciate it if you let me work on my engine while you tell me 'bout it. It's just I gotta get this finished 'afore my cousin comes back."

"Oh no problem. Ya see, we's been watching your performances over the past few weeks and we think you may have what it takes to be a part of our team."

Bo laughed and carried on working.

"Oh really? And what kind of team would that be?"

"Well, do you know anything about lil' ol' races run by NASCAR?"

A loud crack resounded through the air as Bo's head connected sharply with the hood of the General. He pulled out from the engine hurriedly to study the two men before him.

"Yeah, I know NASCAR. What about them?"

"Well ya see, we're looking for drivers to be part of our team we are planning on entering into NASCAR. Good, sturdy drivers who aren't afraid of a little tough competition and have what it takes to compete against the best drivers in the world."

"And you think I'm good enough?"

"From what we've seen yes. You really seem to know your stuff. There is a practise race this weekend to weed out all the boys from the men, we wondered if you would be interested."

Bo's heart was beating so loudly, the deafening roar of the blood rushing through his ears nearly made him think he was imagining what had just been said. He was NASCAR quality? He could be running the NASCAR circuits as a driver, just like he always wanted to do? He looked at the two men, dumbfounded, trying to ignore the now shooting pain that was going through the large bump on the top of his head.

"If you win, the prize would be to be the driver for the team and $25,000 cash prize money, plus another $10,000 for participating whether or not you win."

Bo was about ready to jump up and down and scream for joy. Here was the answer to everything, all the problems that had been going on at the farm, helping him and Luke to fulfil their dream of getting out onto the NASCAR circuits...Luke….

"Urm…this sounds like a great offer gentlemen but…well would I be able to have a shotgun driver with me? Ya see it's just that my cousin and me…"

"No problem Mr. Duke. We are willing to allow you anything so long as you provide a good performance as you have done in these here races."

"Well yee haw it looks like you boys have got yourselves a deal. Where do I sign?"

"Well we're mighty pleased to hear that Mr…"

"Please, just call me Bo."

"Bo…there is no need to sign anything. We'll be providing the entry fee for the race, all we ask is that you, your cousin and that wonderful car of yours turns up and provides the goods."

"Well sir you can count on me."

"Good, we'll be seeing you on Saturday, down at the old abandoned raceway. 11am sharp."

"Sure thing. Bye now."

Bo watched as the two guys headed back towards their cars and drove away, leaning on the General and smirking to himself excitedly. He was going to race against some of the best drivers in the world and put aside all the Duke money problems all with one simple race. He would win; he knew he would, because he had the best car in the world and the best shotgun driver ever. Now all he had to do was get Luke on board and get the General into shape.

**Now I don't know 'bout you…but I don't like the sound of them guys. Don't their offers seem a little too good to be true? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Howdy y'all. Me and Elenhin here back with another chapter. We got 11 reveiws for the last chapter I think it was, you lot are really really great, please keep it up, it encourages us to write more! Hope you all enjoy this chapter. :-) Please R&R**

* * *

Jesse took in his family out of the corner of his eye as he stirred the crawdad bisque that was on the stove. The boys had won the race, so naturally spirits were high and the small talk that had been being made in the front room had grown increasingly louder and quicker. He was proud of them, not only for winning but also for being so unselfish. He couldn't have gotten more generous kids that much was for sure.

They gave up all of the prize money for the bills that J.D. was demanding without even batting an eyelid, even though it wasn't nearly enough to cover the full price that had been laid. It made his old heart ache to think what the boys gave up for the farm over the years. All the hours that they spent doing chores for their Uncle that could have been used to hang around with their friends, all the money they had given up to keep the farm firmly in the Dukes hands that could have been spent on dates and fixing up their beloved car of theirs. Not all the young people Jesse knew had the love for land and an old farm as the boys and Daisy did, nor were they willing to give up so much to save it. His children loved the farm that much was oh so very clear and always had been.

It made him smile further when he realised that, not only did they give up the prize money willingly, but they acted as though they never even considered doing something else with it, which Jesse wouldn't have been surprised to find if that was true.

No, winning was enough for them and knowing that they had helped out seemed to make it even a bigger victory. There were times when Jesse thought those three kids were more than he deserved, much more, and he wished that he could do as much for them as they were always doing for him. When he looked at those kids he knew that he had gotten all he could ever want in life. Sure there were times when he shook his head at them or had been forced to put them over his knee, and they were probably responsible for every single white hair he had with all the trouble they kept getting themselves into.

Then there was the endless worrying that he was sure practically every parent had to go through. The worry that some guy would try and take advantage of Daisy, the worry about Luke when he was in the Marines and the worry that the next time Bo wouldn't blow up the outhouse by mistake but himself. Then of course there was the continuous worry of the antics they were up to frequently. Those boys sure never seemed to lack ways to make you feel as if your heart would stop when you saw what they were up to. What were you supposed to say when they were running all over some speeding car, and jumping between them like a pair of squirrels? Ah, but they were good ol' boys and known throughout Hazzard as just that.

He watched them out of the corner of his eye, and he saw Bo sneaking glances at him as he took his place at the table, checking whether the coast was clear or not before he reached for a turnip from the bowl. He was going to let it pass, but Daisy had other ideas. She slapped his fingers sharply with her hand. Bo gave her a hurt puppy-dog look that would usually have softened her up if it hadn't been for Luke ruffling his hair.

Jesse frowned slightly as the action made Bo duck away and wince and had a good mind to find out what it was all about later on. For now though he shrugged and smiled to himself as Bo gently rubbed the top of his head while glaring at Luke.

As he said grace, he noticed that Bo didn't try to sneak a taste as was almost tradition at the table but put it down to that fact that Bo probably didn't want Luke to go anywhere near his head again. Before long, all commotion had died down, and they only noises were appreciative slurps and hums.

"This is great Uncle Jesse." Luke beamed as he ate.

Bo managed to pause in his eating long enough to agree while Daisy laughed at him.

"It might even be the best crawdad bisque we've ever had." Daisy smiled.

"It's always the best one." Bo grinned. "Always. There ain't no one round here or further that can touch Uncle Jesse's."

"For once, Bo is right." Luke grinned as he refilled the plates.

Jesse grinned as he looked at them, wondering how Bo was still holding up. The boy was bristling with something, he could tell by the way he kept fidgeting during the conversation and not saying much about anything. Bo could never keep anything this important in for too long before he blurted it out and Jesse could tell he was waiting politely but impatiently for a gap in which he could jump in.

"Hey y'all guess what?" he practically yelled, the smile on his face stretching from ear to ear.

"Bo, I've been through 4 years of war and yet somehow it's only when ya have that look on ya face that I get really worried." Luke noted.

"Aw come on Luke, it ain't nothing bad I promise ya!"

"Bo, we won't know what it is unless you tell us." Daisy quickly put in, trying to avoid another 10 minute argument/bantering session between them.

"Well, I'm tryin' ta." Bo looked slightly offended.

"Look hunny, just ignore Luke and tell us 'afore you explode."

"Ignore me! Well that makes me feel much better; maybe I should hit you with a fryin' pan and see…."

"Now, ya two just be silent for a minute so that Bo can tell us whatever it is he wants to tell us." Jesse intervened as he saw the frustrated look on Bo's face grow.

Bo gave him a grateful smile.

"Well see, when Luke here was making a fool out of himself chasing after Mary-Sue Johannsen…hey!" He cut of as Luke rapped him on the top of his head again and sent a scorching glare across the table at him. "Cut that out, will ya!"

"Well then stop tellin' lies! I was not making a fool out of myself. I was getting myself a date!"

"And I'm trying to tell ya something!"

"Now boys, quit yer yellin'! Luke, just let him finish."

"Well, while Luke was 'getting a date' from Mary-Sue Johannsen, I was working on the General." Bo gave Luke a challenging look before going on. "An' two fellas came over and talked with me, turned out they were all really impressed with my driving."

"They must've been blind." Luke muttered, wanting to get back at Bo for what he had said about a really nice girl.

"Cute. Smart comment for someone who apparently taught me everythin' he knows." Bo retorted, grinning challengingly at his elder cousin. Daisy just shook her head at them both while Jesse smiled to himself. There was not one time when those two boys could not be seen bantering.

"Well what did they say; ya wouldn't be going on about that if they were just congratulating you." Daisy finally stated to urge him on.

"They wanted me to enter another race." Bo beamed. "One that would end all of our financial problems once and for all."

"What kind of race would that be?" Luke asked immediately suspicious and protective of his head strong younger cousin. To say that Bo never looked before he leapt was an understatement, one that Luke had learnt he had to deal with very quickly to avoid as much trouble as possible.

"Big one, real big." Bo grinned. "They told me that they's is tryin' to put together a team to run on the NASCAR circuits and they want me to drive for them. They think I'm good enough for NASCAR." He looked at them in turn. "The price money would be $25.000 if I win and $10.000 just for entering! With that amount of money we could pay of the mortgage completely and buy a new tractor and still have plenty of money left over! And even if I don't win, we still get a great deal of money, now how's that sound?"

He looked at them expectantly. Looking back and forth between them, wearing the expression of a boy who had just brought home a treasure.

Jesse hardly knew what to say. It was a lot of money, and they sure could use that at the moment. With prize money like that the boys could keep a great deal of it for themselves for once and really get the General into shape. And yet he sighed as he realised once again that Bo was instantly making his assumptions. He was so sure of himself, so cocky and that was one sure fire way of getting into danger on the track. Jesse wanted to keep the farm and he knew the boys did too, but not as much as he wanted the reassurance that Bo would be safe.

"It…Bo it just sounds too good to be true." Luke was the first to speak, smiling, but looking doubtful.

"Yeah Bo, sure, it sounds great, but are you sure you got all the facts straight?" Daisy asked.

Jesse looked as a small bit of Bo's grin faded. He could tell how happy the boy was over the news, how much he loved thinking that he could help, and by racing at that. The boy lived for racing even more so than Luke did. He knew how he dreamed about NASCAR, and this had to seem like the one big chance for him.

"It sounds really great."

He gave him an encouraging smile. If there was one thing Jesse couldn't stand to do, it was crushing their dreams.

"With that kind of prize money, you boys wouldn't have to give up all of it for this ol' farm."

There were times when he thought that racing was too dangerous, especially when he wasn't sure if Bo was ready to enter a race like that. Still, if racing was what he wanted to do, Jesse would be sure to support him all the way.

"We'd never have to owe Boss Hogg another dime ever again." Bo grinned. "Imagine that. And we could get into NASCAR for real. Luke, ya can't say ya ain't excited to hear that."

Luke smiled as he looked at his younger cousin; he could no more crush his hopes and dreams than Jesse could, although he couldn't help but notice the constant use of 'we' in Bo's excitedly garbled sentences.

"Bo, what d'ya mean 'we'? Ain't you the one they asked for?"

Bo snapped from his daydream to look startled at Luke.

"Well whadda ya think I mean? You didn't think I was gonna run off all by myself now did ya? We's a team Luke, we's both been dreamin' o'this since we was knee-high to grasshoppers! I want you riding shotgun with me cuz, I wouldn't wanna have it any other way!"

Luke found himself swallowing a lump in his throat at Bo's words, noticing the almost hurt look that Bo has in his eyes and the very thought that Luke would abandon him. He sighed and sat back in his seat.

"I guess we have a race to practice for." He grinned as he patted his cousin on the shoulder. "If we're gonna stand any chance of winning it."

"Yee Haw!" Bo let out a loud excited holler and leapt from the table as he realised the very thing that he'd been dreaming about was starting to become reality. He ran towards the door, plucking the General's keys from the nail they hung on, yelling back to his family.

"I'm gonna work some on the General. Call me in when it gets real late!"

Everyone laughed as they heard his footsteps pound across the yard and the gentle squeak of the General's hood hinges filled the air. Luke rose from his place and started to help Daisy clear the table when Jesse collared him, motioning him into the living room.

"Now Luke. I know you and Bo's been dreamin' o'this since as long as you can remember, but – "

"I know Uncle Jesse., somethin' ain't right bout this. There is no way I'm lettin' him race unless I'm a hundred percent certain everythin's legit."

Jesse smiled at Luke's almost fatherly protection of Bo and clapped a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"You're a fine young man Luke. Just be careful how you approach it. I wouldn't let Bo know what you's up to while he's all hett up like this. You know it'll come to trouble."

"I know Uncle Jesse. I just hope that everythin's as legit as he makes out…I don't know how to break it to him if it ain't…"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, here's another chapter from me and Elenhin. Hope you all enjoy it, keep reading and reveiwing for us!**

* * *

"Boys! Get up, I told ya yesterday that if you worked on that car through the night there'd be no slackin' off tomorro'. I want you up and out of them beds in five minutes or there'll be hell to pay!"

Luke groaned as the sharp raps echoed through the room and sat up stretching as he looked over to Bo and laughed. He was sprawled across the bed, his right arm slung across his eyes and his left dangling off the bed. His blond hair was splayed out behind his head and his gentle snoring told Luke that he was still sound asleep. Luke sighed and lifted himself from the bed, padding over and shaking Bo's shoulder.

"Hey Bo, c'mon we gotta get up or Uncle Jesse's gonna tan our hides."

Bo groaned and brushed Luke's hand off his shoulder, not opening his eyes but mumbling.

"Let me alone Luke…"

"I can't Bo we's got to get up and get the chores done if we's gonna…"

But he trailed off as he heard Bo's gentle snores resume and sighed as he realised his younger cousin had indeed fallen straight back to sleep. It had been said before that Bo could sleep through a hurricane if he really wanted to and Luke wouldn't have been surprised to find that that would be true. Frustrated he rapped Bo hard on the top of his head with his knuckles.

"Bo com…."

"AH LUKE!"

The outcry came with a sharp slap that sent Luke's hand darting away from Bo's head and was followed up by Luke crumpling onto his bed as Bo threw a pillow at him hard, catching him off balance.

"Gees Luke! Will you grow up and wake someone up properly!"

When Luke was finally able to look up after catching his breath back, Bo was standing…well wobbling more like…on his feet, clutching the top of his head and trying to make his way to the door.

"Bo…what's a matter."

"Nothin'! Everythin's fine will you leave me alone!"

And with that, Bo stalked off down the hallway and into the bathroom, taking his usual jeans and yellow shirt with him Luke flinched as he heard the door slam and took a moment to try and figure out what had just happened before getting to his feet and walking into the kitchen where he wrapped his arms round Daisy's waist and kissed her cheek.

"Mornin' good lookin'."

Daisy smiled as she felt Luke's muscled arms wrap round her and leant back into him as she cooked the breakfast.

"Well good mornin' yourself sugar. What was all that about with Bo?"

"I don't know, he just seems to be in a real foul mood. I don't think he's very well…he looked a bit shaky when he got up."

Jesse snorted gently from the living room where he was reading his morning paper. More than anything, it was most likely down to the fact that the boys had hardly gotten any sleep at all during the night…well at least Bo didn't. He heard Bo tossing and turning in his sleep all through the night, and was sorely tempted to go in and see what all the fuss was about. But in the end he just put it down to excitement and nerves about his apparent golden opportunity.

It was nice to know that he could always tell which one it was without looking at them, he had never needed to, not since they were little boys. He just always knew which one it was that came in with scraped knees as soon as he heard the screen door open. He folded his paper as Luke gave him a questioning look and headed over to the table as Daisy pried herself away from Luke's hold and set the plates in each place.

"Now Luke, he's more than likely to be worn out after bein' up all night. And that means we ain't goin' soft on him. I want you ta make sure he does all his chores, no slackin'."

"Yes sir."

After saying grace the three of them had just started to eat when Bo stumbled down the corridor looking, Luke noted, a little better than when he had woken him up nearly a good half hour before although still quite pale. He waited a couple of moments before carefully questioning him.

"Hey cousin….you alright?"

"Fine….I'm uh….goin' out to do some….some chores."

Daisy looked up at him as he passed her and shot a worried glance at Uncle Jesse and Luke. Everyone knew that Bo Duke didn't skip meals for all the tea in china unless there was some really good reason. It was Uncle Jesse that crossed that line though, knowing that in the mood Bo appeared to be in, he would snap at the very hint of a command coming from his two older cousins.

"Ain't you gonna eat somethin'? You'll need your strength…"

"No s'fine Uncle Jesse, I…can't eat anythin' right now. I'll be in the barn if you's need me."

Luke watched grimly as Bo walked out the door and slowly made his way across the yard to the barn to get started on his chores. He knew that following Bo at the moment would be pointless and probably just end with him having a split lip or a black eye. And so, he finished his breakfast with Daisy and Jesse, before joining Bo outside.

At first he couldn't see hide nor hair of his younger cousin, and so went off about doing his regular morning rounds. With a bit of luck, Bo should have finished up early and at the rate Luke was going; he would be too, which would give them more time to work on General Lee.

Now to say Luke was nervous about Bo entering the race was an understatement and a half. He knew that Bo would jump at such an opportunity without even thinking there might be something phoney or wrong about it and therefore would not even question why anyone looking to build a NASCAR team would come down south to pick out local lead foots to drive for them. It bugged Luke, and he just hoped that these men were legitimate; he couldn't stand to see his younger cousin's dreams crushed.

As he rounded the corner to go feed Maudine, the Duke's stubborn old mule, he spotted a figure slumped at the bottom of the large oak tree that stood by Maudine's stall that gave her, and apparently Bo, shade from the scorching sun. He quietly slipped the feed into the holdall that was attached to the fence, and headed over to Bo. He knelt gently in front of him, and shook his shoulder.

"Bo….c'mon Bo, Uncle Jesse said no slackin'…"

Bo groaned and opened his baby blue eyes for the second time that morning to find Luke looking worriedly at him.

"You sure you're alright cuz…you look real rough, I don't think you should even be outta bed personally…"

"I'm fine Luke….just beat from yesterday is all…"

Luke stood up and offered a hand to Bo, who gratefully accepted it as well as a shoulder as he stumbled forwards.

"Bo I really think…"

"Dang it Luke I don't need to stay in bed alright! Just need some fresh air is all!"

"Alright, Alright don't go snappin'. I's concerned about you is all Bo. Did ya get all the chores done?"

"Yep. S'what I came out to do want it?"

"Yeah I was just makin' sure. You wanna come with me to take the General for a trip to Cooter's? I think he could do with a tune up from Cooter to make him run better."

Bo was in no mood to argue, his head was pounding and his legs felt like Jelly beneath him. The fact that his stomach kept churning didn't help any either and he didn't have a clue why the world seemed to spin in front of his eyes. He nodded his head and allowed Luke to help him into the passenger window of the General, resting his head against the soft luxury of the headrest and allowing the gentle growl of the car's powerful engine to soothe him. Luke waved to Uncle Jesse and Daisy as Daisy set off for work at the Boar's Nest and Jesse set out to do the work that he needed to be doing.

Before too long the only sound that filled the air was the birds, the growl of the engine and Luke's cheerful whistling as he skidded the General round the corners of Hazzard's dirt back roads. Bo's stomach jolted and churned at every slide and every dip in the road but he didn't let on to Luke, smiling and grinning as he usually did as though he didn't have a care in the world…that was until of course the loud blare of sirens and the irritating flashing blue and red lights illuminated the interior of the car. He groaned as he turned and the patrol car with a giggling sheriff at the wheel confirmed who he thought it was.

"Dang it, can't Rosco leave us alone for just one day! One lousy day!"

"You know he can't cousin, it's like an addiction. Once you start you just cant stop."

"Well you better put the pedal to the metal cousin or he's gonna catch us."

Bo regretted saying those words long before they left his mouth as the sudden jerk of the General surging forward made his stomach leap into his throat and the horrible ache he had had in his head since Luke had woken him that morning rapidly turning into a full blown sledgehammer smashing against the inside of his skull.

Luke barley even registered that his cousin was still in the car with him as he threw the General around the roads, trying to disorientate the sheriff a little before taking the road that would lead them straight for a jump over ol' Mill Pond. Bo's stomach gave a sickening clench as he saw what Luke was preparing to do, and he quickly braced himself inside the General as the front of the car hit the makeshift dirt ramp.

Luke yelled in high spirits as the General soared through the air and the feeling of all your cares being left behind coursed through him once more. He had done this countless number of times of course but…the feeling just never got old. He grinned as the traditional jerk of the landing brought him back to reality and he slammed the brakes on to turn and watch Rosco try and make the jump…which he did….unsuccessfully. Rosco clamoured on top of the sinking patrol car, cursing and shaking his fist at Luke and Bo.

"Well, it looks like he's just fine. We can tell Cooter to come tow him out when we go see him."

He looked over to Bo and the cheery disposition he had had quickly faded. Bo was whiter than a ghost, trembling and looking like he was going to throw up any second. He hesitantly reached over and touched Bo's shoulder. think we better get to Doc Appleby…"

But Bo quickly batted his hand away and shook his head determinedly.

"No! Luke I'm fine I just…just a bit shook up is all…"

"Bo we've done that jump millions o'times 'afore…."

"Luke would ya leave it and drive!"

Luke held his hands up in surrender before placing them back on the wheel and driving the rest of the way into town, fully intent on driving him straight to the Doctor's after they'd seen Cooter. Bo would notice if he tried to take him to the Doc's that very moment, and Luke couldn't tell what he would do in that kind of mood.

He skidded the General into the space outside Cooter's Garage and called out to the mechanic as he slid out the window.

"Hey Cooter, ya here?"

Before long, a grinning greasy face appeared from underneath the hood of a car.

"Right here Buddy Roe! What y'all doin' here?"

Luke grinned and walked over to Cooter, looking under the hood, whistling softly.

"Would ya look at that? Cooter where'd ya get that engine!"

"Outta beat up ol' race car in the junk yard. Been fine tunin' it, so now it runs like a dream."

"Wow….hey Bo come look at this!"

After a couple of minutes passed without Bo's blonde curls appearing beside him, Luke pulled himself out from underneath the hood and looked over to Bo, taking a sharp intake of breath as his younger cousin leant weakly against the hood of the General

"Bo…."

That sharp intake of breath soon turned into a panic filled yell of his youngest cousin's name, as he saw the long legs buckle beneath him and he started plummeting to the ground. Luckily, Luke darted forward quick enough just in time to stop his head clipping the solid concrete.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey y'all we're back again and raring to go with another chapter! Me and Elenhin love to hear the wonderful reveiws that we've gotton so far, they really encourage us, keep it up pweety pwease!**

**Read, enojoy, reveiw and keep it 'tween the ditches ya hear?**

* * *

"Come on Bo, wake up." Luke said as he sank down on the ground cradling his cousin.

"What's the matter with him?" Cooter asked concerned as he hurried over, squatting down beside the two Duke boys.

"I've no idea." Luke shook his head as he tapped Bo's cheek, gently trying to bring him around. "He wouldn't eat breakfast though, and he looked kinda sick when I woke him, I was figuring on taking him to ol' Doc Appleby once we were done here."

"Seems like a good idea to take him there now." Cooter said solemnly. "Lets get him into the tow truck, General might be faster, but I don't like the idea of dragging him through the windows."

"Yeah." Luke nodded slowly. He gathered Bo up into his arms and stood up. "This time I ain't letting him talk me out of it with his objections."

Cooter frowned, "Luke, he ain't really in any shape to object at all ya know."

"I know." Luke swallowed hard. "I know." He allowed Cooter to open the door to the truck and to help him get Bo in.

Luke hated the way Bo's head lolled to the side when he was moved. His whole body was limp in Luke's gentle hold and Luke had to keep swallowing down the lump of fear that had risen and lodged itself firmly in his throat.

Cooter reached over to touch Bo's cheek trying to get a good look of how he was doing.

"He really ain't looking well Luke. How long's he been like this?" He shook his head as he pushed the pedal a bit harder down to the metal.

"He acted odd when I woke him up, like a cat with his tail in a trap, and wouldn't eat breakfast." He shook his head. "I just wish he'd tell me or Uncle Jesse or even Daisy sooner if he's feelin' bad so it don't have to come to this."

As they came up on Doc Appleby's place Luke gathered up Bo again while Cooter hurried inside to give the doctor a warning that they were coming.

Then Luke and Cooter were left waiting anxiously in his waiting room while ol' doc was checking over Bo, Luke anxiously wearing a hole in the carpet as he nervously paced the small room. Cooter watched him for about ten minutes before sighing and getting up, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Buddy Roe, you're goin' to end up goin' straight through that floor if you keep wearin' a hole in it. Will ya sit down, pacin' ain't gonna help none and 'sides, you's makin' me giddy."

Luke sighed and took a seat with Cooter, his leg still nervously trotting and his hands wringing in his lap. To say that Cooter was pleased when the doctor finally stepped out of the examination room was an understatement. Both of them were on their feet and standing in front of him before the Doctor could bat an eyelid.

"How's he doin'?" Luke asked, at the same time as Cooter blurted out, "He's gonna be okay right?"

"What happened to him?" Luke asked right after.

Doc shook his head and muttered something that sounded an awful lot like, 'like two chipmunks.'

"He's gonna be fine, just fine, so don't either of ya worry." Doc grinned. "Unless of course it was either of ya who hit him over the head, because if so I reckon ya Uncle Jesse will have something or another to say about it."

"What?" Cooter asked baffled.

"Hit him over the head?" Luke asked baffled. "Ya mean someone hit him?"

"All I'm saying is he's got himself a mild concussion and a lump on his head the size of a goose egg." Doc shook his head. "I'll give ya something for him to take for the pain, but what he needs the most is rest, so I want ya to make sure he stays in bed and rests for at least three days, an' I mean rest. No driving and nothing strenuous as long as the headaches prevail, and then he should still take it easy for at least a couple more days after that, is that understood?"

The old Doc levelled them both with a firm look, and he wasn't a man that you wanted to cross.

"Yes, sir." Luke nodded.

"He ain't gonna like that." Cooter shook his head with a grin.

"What he likes and don't like don't matter none." Doc said firmly. "Concussion ain't something to fool around with."

"We know." Luke nodded. "We'll make sure he don't, can we take him home now?"

Doc nodded and Luke paid him the usual fee, he got the pain killers for Bo, and then he and Cooter went and got the young man himself. He was finally awake but he was very pale and unsteady on his feet, not even objecting at all as they helped him into the tow truck and started off towards the Duke farm.

"How did ya get messed up like that anyway?" Cooter asked curiously as he drove down the road. They had Bo between them, and he was leaning heavily on Luke.

"Ol' Doc just about wondered if it was we who hit ya."

"No, t'wernt nobody…was the General." Bo murmured. He was too tired, and his brain was too foggy from the pain killers for him to do any serious thinking, at the moment he was just grateful that Luke's body gave him a solid point to lean on because he didn't think he could remain sitting upright if he hadn't been there.

"Hold it; just hold it for a moment there." Cooter shook his head. "Luke, I think we had better take him back and tell ol' Doc he's gone all swimmy headed."

Bo gave Cooter a fleeting glare, in no mood to put up with Cooter's stupid jokes.

"Them guys who asked me to race for 'em surprised me, an' I went and hit my head on the hood, wasn't no big deal though."

Luke couldn't keep himself from snorting softly. "Mild concussion, ya must've packed ya self quite a punch there. How's the hood?"

"Ah, no worries there, I'll take a look at that." Cooter grinned.

"We should go over the General good once we put this one here into bed." Luke nodded. "Make sure he's in prime condition."

"I can help." Bo mumbled, not wanting to be left out.

"No, ya can't. Ya going straight to bed." Luke stated firmly, he knew all to well that unless he was asleep Bo would be itching to get up within five minutes after he lay down. "Look Bo, concussions are serious. Now, I ain't gonna risk ya, and besides, if ya wanna get well in time to race, ya had better rest now."

"I'm fine." He muttered, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"Sure ya are." Cooter snorted.

"Ya will be fine if ya do as ya told." Luke stated

"Wanna explain this race to me?" Cooter asked.

So while Bo remained silent, Luke explained about the race to him. The look on his face told Luke that Cooter was thinking the same thing that he did, it sounded just a little too good to be true.

Cooter glanced at Bo, there was no one could beat him at enthusiasm when something like that came up, and he was filled to the brim with good intentions. If the race turned out to be crocked, it would not only crush his dreams but break his heart, and seriously wreck his spirits.

Cooter had always pitched in as an honorary big brother to Bo as they grew up; he had been there when Luke had lost patience and snapped at Bo. He had been there when Luke was away, and even when they were enjoying themselves together all three. Cooter helped to keep an eye on Bo. Even if Cooter was as good as Bo, and sometimes even better at getting himself into trouble, he always kept an extra eye on the youngest Duke boy.

When Luke was too hett up to put up with Bo or when it was Luke bein' away in the Marines, it had been Cooter lying side by side with Bo beneath a car or a tractor, instructing the boy about what he should do. Two separate hands gripped the shaft of the wrench because the smallest hand just didn't have the strength needed to loosen a bolt that was stuck with years of rust and dirt. Whatever Luke hadn't taught him about cars and driving, Cooter had, including letting him take the wheel of the tow truck while they were going down back roads.

The Duke family had always made him feel as if he belonged with them as a family member, and while he and Luke was on equal ground, he would always look out for Bo the same way Luke did, because he was the littlest one in the family.

Now he grinned and reached out a hand to ruffle the hair at the nape of his neck, avoiding the sore spot. "Don't ya worry none Bo, soon as ya get back on ya feet, we'll have the General raring to go." He grinned again. "It'll be all ya can do to keep up with him, 'cause he for sure ain't gonna wait for nobody."

Bo nodded slightly, too exhausted to really pay attention to what they were saying. He was content to just lean against Luke as they approached the farm. He found it hard to even focus on the upcoming race, and wouldn't put up any argument about going to bed when they got there. At the present time, sleep sounded nice. Yet if they thought they could keep him from racing he would set them straight about that.

There just was no way he would allow himself to miss the biggest chance he would ever get. He could win enough money to save the farm from Boss Hogg's clutches forever, and he sure was not gonna mess up that.

No, he would show them just what Bo Duke could do when he got behind the wheel of a car, and then the General was something extra at that. There was no way anyone one else would be able to beat them, especially not when he had Luke riding shot gun with him.

Not to mention when Uncle Jesse cooked up his crawdad bisque for them to celebrate the victory with, there was nothing that could keep Bo from winning if he knew that he would be coming home to that.

Two of the three people sat in that truck deep in thought as the tow truck ate up the road, while the third was sunken into foggy dreams of victory.

Then came the Duke farm in view, and Luke couldn't help but wonder if the life he currently knew would ever be the same after this.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey all, we're back again with another chapter for you. We're both glad to hear that your enjoying the story, keep letting us know!**

**Keep it 'tween the ditches and please R&R :-)**

* * *

The next morning, Cooter's tow truck could be seen pulling into the Duke Farm yard. He stepped out the cabin of the truck and looked around, smiling as he saw the General's hood up and a pair of legs sticking out from beneath the orange stock car.

Usually, Cooter would have wasted no time in creeping up and scaring the living daylights out of Luke, but he didn't exactly want to go through with Luke what he had done with Bo the day before. So as he approached, he called Luke's name, and by the time he reached the car, Luke was on his feet, wiping off his hands and pulling his shirt back on.

"Hey Cooter."

"Hey Lukas. How's the invalid this mornin'?"

"He's sulking last I saw. When we got in yesterday, Uncle Jesse gave him a long lecture and told him he ain't to move from his bed until the Doc comes round and tells Jesse it's safe ta."

Cooter gave a low whistle, knowing that even though the doctor had already told Bo that, hearing it from Uncle Jesse too would sting quite a bit and put Bo in an even fouler mood.

Bo just wasn't one to take orders about staying in bed very well. He knew that from long years spent around the Dukes. It had been interesting times, and never boring, especially when Bo was just a small kid down with the flu. He didn't like it to be left on his own when Luke and Cooter was out having fun.

_"Can I play with ya?" _

_Luke looked up to see a small boy standing there, wearing only his pyjamas. He was barefoot and his nose was so stuffed it was hard to hear what he was saying. Luke and Cooter was playing ball, Luke was pitching while Cooter was hitting, and Bo was sick. _

_Jesse had told them how he had the flu, and couldn't get out of bed. Of course Bo wasn't very fond of the idea, and he kept going against his uncle's word and getting up, especially since Cooter came over, Bo just couldn't get it into his head that he wasn't allowed to play with them. _

_"No Bo, git back ta bed." Luke told him. _

_"I dun wanna." Bo pouted. "I wanna play with ya."_

_"Ya sick Bo, ya can't play with us right now." Cooter intervened. "We can play with ya later when ya get better." _

_Bo shook his head. "I don't feel sick Cooter it's so boring to be in there, I dun wanna." _

_"Ya still gotta git back in there afore Uncle Jesse finds ya." Luke told him. _

_Jesse had already caught him out of bed several times. Every time he said that it was just Bo being sick that kept him from taking him to the woodshed. Bo just plain refused to accept the fact that he was feverish and shouldn't be up. _

_He was bored, and so he kept sneaking up whenever Jesse wasn't looking. The fact that he was out in his pyjamas and barefoot made Luke want to send him back inside. _

_"But it's boring." Bo whined. _

_"We can come in and play something with ya later." Cooter offered. _

_"I dun wanna play a game later." Bo whined, knowing they meant a game of checkers._

_"I wanna play with ya." _

_Luke sighed; there just was no way to reason with Bo. "If ya don't git back inside right now, I'm gonna go and fetch Uncle Jesse." _

_Bo pouted but headed back inside and Luke still knew it was just a matter of time before he got back up. _

Bo just never could settle for having to stay in bed for even a day or two.

"Bet he didn't like that none."

"Dang right he didn't….I caught him this mornin' tryin' ta climb out the bedroom window."

"Tryin' ta…! Didn't he listen to a word Jesse and the Doc said!"

Luke pressed a finger to his lips and made a shhh noise, gesturing to the closed, and Cooter suspected, locked bedroom window. He pulled Cooter gently over to the barn, closing the door.

"Listen, Bo's real worried about this race. He feels like he's the only one who can get the money we need to save the farm by doin' this. He's tryin' ta prove that he's alright so he can race and win and spare us the pain of losing the farm."

"Take it ya done some serious talkin' with him?"

"Nope."

"Well then how d'ya know that?"

Luke was silent for a moment, looking back at the house wistfully.

"Because if I was in the same position, I'd be feelin' and tryin' ta do the same thing."

Cooter sighed and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. The Duke's had been his family ever since he had met Luke in school, and he hated when something got them so down and glum.

"Luke, there ain't nothin' Bo can do at the moment to help out 'cept get better. He's got to realise that sometime if he hasn't already. Meanwhile…"

"I know, we's got to find out if this race is legit. Have you heard anythin' in your garage?"

"Nope, not a word, which is unusual 'cause any type of race always gets people comin' in and askin' for tune-ups an' the like. Guaranteed most of the time, it's you two with the General, but I'm sure I woulda heard somethin'…"

Before the words could leave Cooter's mouth, Luke already knew what he was going to say. This race couldn't be legit, not if Boss Hogg wasn't advertising it like there was no tomorrow and no one else was talking about it. A race this big couldn't be kept quiet by the people of Hazzard for so long when there was so much money going as the prize. He looked solemnly back at Cooter.

"I know what you's thinkin' Cooter, but I want ta make sure that what we think is true 'afore I say anythin' ta Bo. Unless I got proof he'd never believe me, ya have to show him the evidence."

Cooter nodded grimly.

"Well then what's we waiting fer? Let's get out there and fix this 'afore it gets too out of hand."

"Alright, you take yer truck and look in town; I'll head over to the race tracks and ask some of our friends if they's heard anythin'. Meet at the Boar's Nest in say….two hours?"

Cooter nodded and ran to his truck, powering up the engine quickly and speeding off, praying that this wasn't what him and Luke thought it was.

Luke quickly ran inside the farm house, slamming the hood of the General as he walked past it.

"Uncle Jesse?"

Jesse walked slowly out of Bo and Luke's room, motioning for Luke to be quiet as he shut the door.

"I's finally got him ta sleep. Granted I had to use some 'shine to do it, but I did it none the less."

Luke laughed slightly, knowing Bo was not going to be happy with that, especially in the determined frame of mind he was in at that current period of time.

"Well at least he'll get better quicker…listen Uncle Jesse, me and Cooter's goin' around Hazzard and see if we can't get to the bottom of the race. Cooter ain't heard nothin' of it since Bo's been told..."

"You's thinkin' that this defiantly ain't legit?"

Luke sighed heavily, his hands on his hips, clutching the keys to the General in his hands.

"It can't be Uncle Jesse, a race this big would defiantly catch the attention of Boss and…well we all know what the gossip mill is like in Hazzard. Don't ya think the news of such a big race woulda spread like wildfire by now?"

Jesse nodded his heart sinking as he looked back to the boy's room. He had been hoping that maybe this was just him and Luke being protective, but now Cooter was thinking that same thing it was starting to seem more and more unlikely that this was what Bo thought it was. His old heart ached at how heart broken the boy was bound to be.

"How are we gonna break it to him Uncle Jesse?"

"I don't know Luke….find out what ya can first and then we'll see what we do from there."

Luke nodded and patted his Uncle on the back before running back outside and sliding into the General's driver window, speeding off down the dusty dirt roads, his mind still focusing on what he may have to tell Bo….and how badly the whole thing could go.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Back again, with another update for you. As always, hope you like the chapter, be sure to read and review...pretty please... :-)**

* * *

Bo sat and glared at the window. Jesse had locked it before he fell asleep and that really wasn't fair. It was getting really hot in the room and now that he came to think about it, it wasn't fair of Jesse to put him to sleep tricking him with the shine either. Since he woke up, all he felt was hot, stuffy and plain awful and that was without the headache included.

It was just far too hot to lie beneath a warm cover when the window was closed and the sunlight was streaming into the room. How was sweltering in a hot closed room going to make him feel any better? He had managed to throw off the covers as soon as he woke up, but he still felt uncomfortable in the heat. He was sweating, and to put it in plain terms, he just felt generally awful.

When they got back from the doctor's, being carried through the door in his older cousin's arms no less, his uncle had told him off good. It didn't help the lecture none that he told Jesse he hadn't felt bad at all that first evening. It was just the next morning that he had felt it and even then he had just not given it much thought. He had an upcoming race he needed to focus on.

Trying to explain that to their uncle was however easier said than done…actually it wasn't done at all.

The tongue lashing Jesse had given him was one of the better ones he had gotten. Each word set off another explosion of pain in his head, and so his mind was solely focused on stopping the wave of nausea that crashed over him with every painful pound. At the time he had been glad that Luke was carrying him to bed, even if he was getting a severe telling off.

The last thing he had heard his uncle say before he closed the door to the bedroom was a threat about what he would do if Bo so much as set one foot out of the bed. At that time he wasn't even considering it.

It was in the morning he wanted to get up, when Luke got up and went out to the kitchen to eat breakfast, telling him quite sternly to stay put where he was. He later returned, bringing with him a bowl of chicken soup that Jesse had made, telling him it would help him recover quicker if he ate it. But that was the last Bo had seen of Luke. Having brought him the soup and some tea it seemed to Bo that Luke considered his duties as a caring cousin to be done. He only told Bo to eat, get some rest and get better, and then he was out of the door.

At that point in the morning though, he didn't feel up to facing the soup, so he settled for sipping the tea. Then he made the mistake of glancing towards the window, hearing a horribly familiar noise…Luke was tinkering away on the General. That was more than he could stand to be left out of. So what if his head was pounding, he was the one who was going to be driving in that race. He wanted to know what Luke did to the General, he wanted to help him. It did after all, concern him. Besides, who said he couldn't take it just as easy out there in the shade? It was even more peaceful out there anyway, with fewer things to distract him and more beautiful sounds to listen to.

It was just his luck that Jesse chose that moment to check on him. Oh, he had gotten quiet enough of those lectures already. It wasn't as if he was trying to do something stupid, he just wanted to keep himself updated on what was happening. Unfortunately for him Jesse didn't really give him a chance to explain anything at all, all he saw was Bo ducked half out the window.

In the end, all Bo got told was just how stupid it was to try and get up with a concussion, and asked if he wanted it to get worse. By the time Jesse was finished with the lecture and had locked the window, Bo's head was pounding again and he felt just about lower that a snakes belly in a set of tire tracks.

He wasn't trying to be a bother and, contrary to what Jesse and Luke seemed to believe, was not trying to break a new stupidity record either. He was only trying to help. He wanted to help. If he won that race, they would never have any trouble with the bills ever again. They could get a new tractor and a new roof on the barn. Daisy wouldn't have to serve beer for tip money anymore and Jesse wouldn't have to worry about how to feed and clothe them. Luke wouldn't even have to worry about what the repairs to the General cost, which would feel not only unusual but also so glorious. They could modify the General to their heart's content, turn him into the race car they always wanted him to be, that the General deserved to be.

He could fix all of that, he could, it was him they wanted to race. They were offering to pay an awful lot of money for him just to enter, enough to make the most important dreams of the family come true. The window might be locked but he could still look out on the farm outside.

How many generations of Dukes had lived here? The ground had been soaked with sweat and blood as each generation labored, fighting any and every system that threatened to take it all away. They always seemed to be just a hairsbreadth from losing it all to those systems that offered nothing but mortgages, bills, taxes and debts. It always seemed that they never knew quite where to spend the last penny. How many times had he and Luke gone out hunting, not for pleasure, but because they couldn't afford to add to the grocery bill.

Luke had even gone against his deepest beliefs and fought that boxer for them to keep the farm. He didn't want to; Bo had almost been disappointed with him because he was so reluctant to do it. He had told them all that if Luke wouldn't fight then he would and he had meant it, because he wanted to help. Because he could never stand by and watch them lose the farm while he was doing nothing.

He had wished that he could step up and do it, he wanted to know that he had done something good. Jesse had taken him in when he had no one else. How do you repay someone for that? How do you make up for all the grief and worry you had cost someone over the years? How could you repay every single loving word, hug, kiss and gesture…if you don't take your only chance to end those troubles once and for all.

It scared him a little to know that it all depended on him, but at the same time it made him so proud that this time it would be he doing something good. Luke being the oldest one was always the one who saved the day and their hides, more often than not at the same time. This time it would be Bo who would do the saving, he had the opportunity to make his older cousin proud, to be like his hero.

He had still been pondering that when his uncle tricked him. It hurt that his uncle would do that to him, especially since sleeping only seemed to serve to make him feel even worse than he had done before he had fallen to sleep. He padded over to the window to look out, but this time he couldn't see either Luke or the General around, which made Bo feel even more down.

Luke had been doing some tune-ups and now he had to be out testing them, and where was he? Put to bed like some kid with orders not to set one foot out of it, which he already had done. He didn't really care though; he was tired of staying in bed.

His head was fine, the headache only got bad when they were yelling at him. He could even agree to let Luke drive for a few days if they really wanted him to. It was this enforced long term stay in the bed room he objected to. He was always the active one out of the two boys, always the one to be found climbing trees, jumping fences and exploring the hidden part of the woods and having to stay in one place for so long was unnerving and aggravating.

He sighed as he looked out the window again. Luke for sure hadn't wasted any time taking off when Jesse had knocked him asleep with the 'shine. If anything, he would have preferred Luke to stay here so that he could at least have someone to banter lightly with. But no, Luke seemed to be more interested in General Lee than helping his sick cousin.

"Bo, what are ya doing outta bed?"

He turned around to face his uncle, who looked none to happy about where he found him. He sighed dreading another lecture.

"It ain't fair Uncle Jesse." He objected. "I ain't feeling that bad. It's only a small headache, and I've had those plenty 'afore."

Jesse nodded. "Back to bed Bo, now."

"Yes sir." Bo murmured, hanging his head as he shuffled back to bed and sat down on it. His back rested against the head board and the sulking look on his face clearly asked his uncle if he was happy. Bo wasn't rude enough to ask it in so many words, but the look said it all.

Jesse sighed as he sank down on the bed to face him. He couldn't really bring himself to be so angry on the boy when he knew the next few days might see his heart broken, and Bo spending more time in this room than he cared to think about. He sighed again and rested his hand on Bo's knee, hoping to try and reason with him.

"I know ya's had headaches plenty 'afore, an' most of them after a late night at the Boars Nest at that. But this is something different Bo. This ain't no ordinary hangover or headache. It's something that could be serious. Now, I know ya don't like to be cooped up in bed…"

"I hate it." Bo interrupted. "It ain't fair, Luke's out there with the General, an' I should be with him."

Jesse nodded. "I know ya want ta Bo, an' ya know I'd never tell ya ta stay put in here if it wasn't fer a good reason. I hate ta see you so miserable and havin' to tell ya off every 5 minutes, it ain't a busherful of laughs for me neither….but neither is standing by and watching ya risk ya health on account of me."

He took a deep breath squeezing Bo's knees fondly, hoping that maybe he could soften the blow just slightly if it should fall later.

"Bo, ya have ta understand that there are some things in life that are far more important than others. An' it ain't always this farm that's got ta come first. What good would it be ta me if I didn't have ya three kids here? Ya mean more ta me than some land and lumber."

He could see in Bo's eyes that what he was saying was registering, but it also seemed to harden his resolve. There was a determination in his eyes that surprised even Jesse with its strength. Standing in the way of Bo wasn't something that was easy to do when he had his mind set on something. He could be far more stubborn than Maudine when he wanted to be, which meant he didn't always listen to reason either.

"I know how much ya love ta race, an' how much it means ta ya. But ya have ta know something too, an' that's that I ain't gonna stand by an' see ya risk ya self an' ya health for nothing. We've managed before, we can again. We mightn't be rich, but it don't matter none as long as we have each other."

He let go of the knee and put his hand on Bo's stomach as well, causing the boy to look up at him and see what he was doing.

"Family's the most important thing we have Bo, more important than anything else. Knowing ya's safe is the only thing I care about."

"I know that." Bo mumbled. "But Uncle Jesse, there ain't nothing ta worry about. I'm fine. I just need to win this race, an' then we won't have ta worry anymore." He looked up and that enthusiasm was shining in his eyes again, the heart-breaking enthusiasm that Jesse felt sure he was not going to see again for a long time.

"I just want ya ta worry about ya'self first, an' that race an' this farm, an' everything else second." He said softly.

Bo nodded, but Jesse still knew he hadn't quite managed to reach him yet.

The boy had a golden heart alright, but it was also all too easy to break gold.

"Just ya take care of ya'self now."

He said softly as he rose to his feet and left the bedroom, turning in the door to smile as he regarded the boy, sitting there in his bed pouting like a peacock with ruffled feathers. He couldn't quite suppress the loving smile, but he tried to make up for it with his gruffest voice.

"An' ya had better not let me catch ya outta that bed once more, or concussion or no concussion I'll be hauling ya sorry hide over ta the woodshed, and tan ya hide good, got that."

"Yes sir."

Bo looked at him, and Jesse found it despairingly amazing how he looked a tad more cheerful at the prospect of getting a switching. Jesse shook his head as he closed the door. The lord knew what was going on in that boys head at times, or if there was anything going on in there at all at other times. One thing was for sure, he was a good kid, he and Luke both, and even Cooter.

They were all good ol' boys, and he thanked the lord for them every day.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the late update, I've been bogged down with a lot of work as of late, I'm taking my AS exams next week, ahhhhhhh! lol, anyway, to keep me sane and to keep you all happy, here's another update from me and my dear friend Elenhin. Thanks for letting us know your opinions on the story, we really appriciate the reveiws. :-)**

**Keep it 'tween the ditches now, ya hear?**

* * *

Luke slunk dejectedly into the Boar's Nest, waving half heartedly at some of the guys and girls who shot him bright smiles and yells of his name. He sunk into one of the chairs round an empty table by the bar and put his head in his hands. Not one of the people in the racing spots he had visited had heard anything about this supposed NASCAR opportunity. He had never directly mentioned the race, just in case this whole thing was legit and it was being kept secret for a reason. He just briefly asked them if they knew of any NASCAR opportunities that had come up over the past few days. Each one he had asked had said no.

He looked up as a hand laid itself on his shoulder and his gaze met Cooter's weary, but always cheerful face. Cooter sat to Luke's left and rested his elbows on the table, looking down at his lap before sighing and looking back to Luke.

"From the ways you's actin' I'm guessin' you didn't find nothin' either?"

"Not one single speck of grease…maybe this whole thing is just one big secret? I mean anyone lookin' to start a team would want to be selective about their drivers…if everyone knew then they would get swamped…"

"It's a possibility Lukas….but how likely is that?"

Luke sighed and brought his face away from his hands wearily, crossing his arms on the table. If Cooter hadn't managed to find a single thing about this race with all the contacts he knew that were directly involved with racing, Luke wasn't holding any high hopes that they were going to find anything that would prove to Bo this race wasn't the real deal.

This race meant such a lot to Bo, and to see his heart and spirit broken was something that Luke always hated to do. He didn't want to have to do it; he prayed and prayed that this race really was what the two guys had Bo so firmly believing in. But somehow he had the gut feeling that it just wasn't, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself otherwise.

"It ain't…I just don't know how to break it to him…I mean we ain't got no proof 'ceptin a gut instinct and that won't be enough to convince Bo."

Cooter placed a friendly hand on Luke's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. He understood just how much his and Bo's relationship as cousin's closer than brothers meant to Luke, and having to do this would either mean it grew stronger or it would be taken completely the wrong way and would put a massive strain on it instead….and both feared, because they knew Bo so well, it would be the latter.

Luke absentmindly watched Daisy making her usual rounds, smiling and playing along with the playful banter and usual rowdy comments from the local guys. From what Luke could see there was no one new to the small bar, and so he wasn't alert for anyone to be trying to take advantage of Daisy, he just watched in order to try and take his mind off of Bo.

"So…everythin' set fer Saturday huh?"

Cooter sat up a little straighter as the slight ting of the phone caught his ear and the statement after it followed. He looked over to Luke who hadn't seemed to have noticed and quickly elbowed him, at first receiving an irritated glare, until he started to hear what was being said. He leant casually on the table, turned away from the conversation that was going on a little way behind him, Cooter following suit.

"Yep, all driver's lined up and ready ter go."

"I still can't believe you signed up that local hic to run this race though."

"Well why not, you saw the kind o'drivin' he did. With him runnin' the course, he's bound ta bring in a lot of money for the Boss."

Luke sat up a little straighter, guessing pretty much straight away which 'local hic' the two guys were talking about and it took all of his self restraint to stop himself leaping up and giving the two men a smack in the mouth each there and then.

"Well yeah but what if he finds out and chickens out like them other drivers last race? Once they got wind of how many people wound up in the hospital or at the pearly gates they all went and fled, which is why we's in this situation with Boss in the first place."

Cooter saw Luke visibly tense as the words 'hospital' and 'Pearly Gates' came up in the conversation and he swallowed as the both of them started to realise just what a mess Bo had really gotten himself into.

"He won't. Can't ya tell he needs the money? Did ya see his face light up when we told him about the amount?"

"Well yeah but I still don't like it…what if he actually wins? Ya know how Boss always likes to make sure his cars win or it's our heads on the block."

"He won't win….not when his car suddenly blows or his tyres burst or somethin' like that. The plan is fool proof, it's worked a dozen o'times 'afore. No one round here knows about this race, so no one can warn him right?"

"I guess…"

"Now come on, we's been here long enough, we need to get back to the Boss. He'll skin us alive if he finds we's been slacking."

Cooter instantly stood hard on Luke's foot as the guys walked past him, seeing him losing to the temptation to stand up and hurl himself at the two now laughing guys walking out the door. Luke's attention was successfully diverted long enough for the guys to make a getaway, but the look that Luke gave him plainly said 'I'm going to get you for that later.'

"I knew it…I just knew there was something wrong with them!"

"Yeah and once again you's was right buddy roe…but goin' after them now ain't gonna help none. We still don't know everythin'…"

"Well all I know is Bo's in trouble and that's the most important thing to me at the moment."

"You think Boss is in on this?"

Luke frowned towards the doorway that lead to Boss' office and stood up, leaning his ear against the door, before stepping away shaking his head.

"Nah he can't be. He's in there with Rosco talkin' bout LuLu….those two fella's said they's was goin' to meet 'The Boss'….

"So now there's a whole 'nother Boss in town?"

Luke sat down again, frowning and stroking his chin, raking his brains to try and think what it could possibly mean, but all that he could see in his head was Bo smashing into a wall in the General, or Bo's heart broken expression when he told him of the phoney race. He slammed his hands on the table, startling Cooter and started to think out loud.

"Alright….so we know that there's a lot of money hangin' on Bo losing the race and they plan on sabotagin' him and the rest of the driver's to ensure that…"

"But why would they want a specific driver ta win? Why bother askin' for competitors if that's all they's gonna do?"

"I don't know….they must have a lot to loose if they's tryin' that hard ta…."

Cooter instantly recognised the unmistakable shine of realization in Luke's eyes, as he sat up straighter, his jaw dropping slightly as he leant back in his seat.

"Cooter that's it….it's gamblin'…it has ta be! By puttin' a high class driver like Bo against his lower class driver, all the bettin' money everyone has on Bo as the better driver will be lost when the sabotage takes effect and Bo loses!"

Cooter had to stop and think through everything Luke had just said, at first not really grasping Luke's logic, but eventually after another run through he understood.

"Luke we gotta stop Bo enterin' this thing now more than ever. This is serious, if the police got wind of this he's….Luke he's…"

"Yeah, gonna violate his probation by joinin' in criminal activity…"

Both men sat silently at the table, neither one saying anything as they considered the danger of the situation. Finally Luke spoke, in no more than a whisper.

"This is gonna hurt him Cooter…."

"Ya can't not tell him Lukas. Its better ta have him heart broken fer a couple of months than see him lyin' dead and buried in the ground forever or locked behind bars for life fer somethin' he didn't even realise was goin' on."

Luke nodded, taking a deep shaky breath. He stood up with Cooter and headed outside, slipping into General Lee and revving up the engine, waving a thankful goodbye to Cooter and heading back home, listening to the powerful growl of the stock cars engine.

"Oh General….I just don't know how to tell him…."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for the brill reveiws last chapter. Hope you are all still out there reading cause this chapter promises to be great, it was written by Elenhin so how could it not be:-) Please R&R, Enjoy!**

* * *

From the time that it had been clear that the race was illegal to the time when he had to tell Bo about it, Luke still wished he could come up with another way to keep Bo in the race and keep him alive. He had tried desperatly to find a way…but there just wasn't one.

Bo was allowed up and about now, Jesse had told him to take it really easy, and Bo had muttered something about having taken it easy enough for the last few days. He just found the thought of bed rest a little too close to torture.

He had tried to convince Jesse to let him up just about every day when he was stuck in bed. In the end his uncle had told him that if he didn't have more sense in his head than to take it easy with a concussion, then it was important he kept what little was there.

Bo had given up at about that point, he hated it when his uncle played the 'use what little common sense you have' card. It always made him feel stupid and would always end up with him abandoning whatever plan he had had. He had still done a lot of sulking about it though, and Luke could understand that, he hated it as much as Bo did. Normally the other would stay around for company, but Luke had been too preoccupied with the race to hang around much. He felt guilty about it, but he had been doing it for Bo's sake.

He walked in into the living room where Bo was sitting reading a car magazine, still confined by Jesse to taking it easy, even though the Doc had been round to say that Bo was almost back to full health.

"Hey, how ya feeling today?" Luke asked sitting down in an armchair.

"Fine, just like the day before, and the day before that." Bo didn't even look up, his voice showing every bit of the frustration he was feeling. A Bo Duke cooped up and frustrated just wasn't the nicest one to deal with.

"Bo we….uh…we need to talk about this race…." Luke began softly.

Bo looked up, dropping the car magazine at the look on Luke's face. He knew that look, it meant that something was coming his way that he wasn't going to like and he just knew what it was going to be.

"Now hold it there Luke! I've been doing what y'all said; I've been doing it even though I'm fine so don't ya dare sit there and tell me that I can't race cause there ain't nothin' wrong with me now, Doc said so his self!"

Luke shook his head.

"Look Bo, this has nothing to do with you having a concussion…"

Bo fixed him with a firm look.

"What is it about then? I don't like that look on ya face Luke, I ain't stupid ya know. Out with it."

Luke steeled himself inwards.

"Bo…Me and Cooter checked around, it ain't a legal race. It has nothing to do with NASCAR, and it seems to be even worse, because it seems to be about illegal betting."

Luke couldn't help but inwardly groan as Bo shook his head.

"Will ya stop being so dang paranoid Luke! I know it ain't no real NASCAR race because they're trying to put a team together **for** NASCAR, and ya can never really stop the betting, can ya? It's a race!"

Luke shook his head.

"Bo, me and Cooter has been checking around all this time. Now, ya know I'd never tell ya not to do it unless I was dang sure and I am. Ya can't enter this race Bo, I'm really sorry."

Bo jumped to his feet, towering over Luke, pointing an accusing finger his way.

"Ya can't tell me what to do Luke and ya ain't got no right to go behind my back on it either. I asked ya to join me as a co-driver 'cause I didn't wanna do it without ya, but I ain't after this. Why can't ya just leave me alone and let me do what I want for once?"

Luke sighed heavily; it was going about the way he had expected.

"Because if I did ya could get hurt Bo and not just a bump on the head either! I mean really, seriously hurt cousin, Tri County Emergency hurt if not cemetery!"

That was when it started to dawn on Bo. His cousin wasn't trying to stop him racing because he was seriously worried….he was stopping him because he thought Bo wasn't up to the challenge…and he could just guess who it would be to take his place in the driver's seat of General Lee.

"Yeah right Luke. And I suppose it'd take a better driver than me to handle that kinda race won't it cousin?"

Bo glared at him.

"No, nothing like that at all." Luke shook his head. "Listen to me Bo, you're one heck of a good driver, but can ya win even with a sabotaged car? 'Cause that's what we're talking about here. These guys are so desperate to win the bets that they's gonna use every dirty trick in the book to make sure they do."

Bo looked up at him, and for a moment Luke thought he might be listening to reason.

"What kind of proof have ya got?" he asked.

Luke bit his lip for a moment, here was the tricky part.

"Cooter and me over heard some fellas at the Boars Nest; they were talking about a race, and how they had a 'hic' they were gonna put up as competition to other drivers. Only they also mentioned they were in a fix 'cause too many drivers had wound up both in the hospital and at the pearly gates. They were talking about being sure of the winner cause the others wouldn't make it. How does that sound to ya?"

At the word 'hic' Bo's jaw tightened.

"Really? Well what if I don't believe ya?"

Luke felt his temper flare.

"What, ya say I'm lying! I ain't never lied to ya before, why would I now, 'specially 'bout somethin' as important as this!"

Bo shrugged, he couldn't really say. Too much time spent cooped up, and all the frustration he had felt while confined to 'rest' was just becoming too much. While he normally knew that Luke would never lie to him, it was all just starting to become more than he could deal with. When too many emotions surged through him, anger tended to take over the most strongly.

"I don't know! Jealousy? Pride? Anger? Revenge? Pick one! I'm gonna do this Luke, and there ain't nothing ya can say to make me stop."

"Bo ya gonna get ya'self killed!" Luke threw up his hands in frustration.

"I'm gonna win." Bo jabbed his finger at him.

"Oh no ya ain't. Not without a car and I'm saying ya ain't using the General." Luke glared at him.

"Ya can't tell me what ta do." Bo flared up fully at the tone of voice Luke used, as well as to hearing he wouldn't be allowed to use the General. "The General belongs ta me too ya know."

"Oh I know that, but I'm saying ya ain't taking my half to that race. Now, unless ya plan to split him in half ya ain't racing."

"Ya can't do that ta me Luke; ya can't do that ta Uncle Jesse!" Bo burst out shaking his head, he just couldn't understand it. "Don't ya understand, I told ya how much money I'd make, we'd make, we could pay of the mortgage, get a new tractor, everything we need. We'd never owe as much as another dime ever again. Don't ya understand that?"

Luke swallowed, he really hated doing this. It was all out of good intentions, all of it.

"Bo, I know, an' I want for it as much as ya do, but it ain't worth risking ya life for, it just ain't."

Bo found that he just couldn't listen anymore. He couldn't believe that his cousin was willing to let an opportunity to save the farm slip away like this. He hadn't even done that when he was forced to fight in a boxing match for Boss Hogg. Luke had gone against everything he believed in to save the farm….but now he was telling Bo to give up. He didn't want to hear that.

"I thought it was ya an' me Luke, I thought we's gonna do it together. I wanted ta do it with ya, why can't ya just let me?" He shook his head as his voice got thick and he couldn't carry on. He pushed past Luke and ran outside, sliding inside the General as he angrily wiped tears from his eyes, unsure as to whether they were tears of frustration or despair. He reached to turn the key even as he put his foot on the gas…it wasn't there. They always left the keys in the General back at the farm, and the only reason why they weren't there now had to be that Luke had taken them. Bo felt his blood burn hot as he realized what that meant.

He climbed back out of the General again; too furious for words, this time Luke had gone too far. He glared at his older cousin where he stood just outside the porch.

"Give me the keys!"

Luke shook his head. "No Bo, I ain't gonna do that."

"Give me the keys!" Bo was next to Luke in an instant.

"So ya can go off and get ya self killed!" Luke flared. "It ain't gonna make nothing better for nobody. Do ya really think that Uncle Jesse wants a new tractor if he loses ya ta get it?"

"Just ya shut up, and give me the dang keys!" Bo demanded shoving him hard so Luke fell against the post of the porch.

Once more Luke's temper flared and he leapt back to his feet pushing Bo in return. Bo stumbled backwards and as he came back to his feet, threw a punch that landed solidly on Luke's jaw, hard enough to knock Luke backwards while his jaw flared with pain. But, even as he struck a blow in return he aimed it for Bo's chest since he had only just gotten over the concussion. However Bo fell backwards against the General.

The thud he heard made Luke feel sick and he was worried that he had just given his cousin another concussion. If he had, he just couldn't think about taking Bo back to the doc saying he had knocked him out.

He looked over as Bo pushed off the General so he was standing on his own two feet and reeled slightly in shock at the glare that Bo was giving him. Luke had only ever seen him get that angry over two things before. One was if a rowdy customer had one too many beers and started to give Daisy some trouble, or if someone hurt her. The other was if someone hurt his family, and that included both the General and Cooter as well as a few others. It made Bo furious….and it made the other person bleed.

Luke had never had all that anger directed against him, never from Bo, from others sure enough but never from Bo. To Bo however, it didn't make any difference who was on the receiving end, and Luke could feel a trickle of warm blood slipping down his neck.

When Bo got that angry someone started bleeding, this time it was him. Bo punched him squarely across the eye and it split his eyebrow open. He fell backwards, stunned both from the blow and from how hard Bo had hit him.

Bo stood there looking at him for a moment, and it was the most heartbroken look Luke had ever seen. It really looked as if Bo's fist had crushed his heart as he struck his cousin, and for once the old saying about 'this will hurt me more than it will hurt you' seemed to be true. Bo looked as if he was just about to cry, then he slowly backed away from Luke while shaking his head. As the back of his legs bumped into the General he spun around sharply. Leaning his arms on the roof and dropping his head down to rest on them. He pounded one fist on the roof, and then got up and slid back in through the window.

While Luke had gotten so far as to his knees and was trying to shake the daze out of his brain, Bo had hotwired the car and taken off down the dirt road. There was no point in following him; he had no car at hand that could keep pace with the General.

He could only pray that Bo wouldn't drive head first into a tree at the pace he was driving. Bo always drove fast, always, but now he was so upset and angry that Luke was really worried.

He was at a loss about what he could do about it now, and so he just stood there looking down the road after his heartbroken, misguided cousin , dazed.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Howdy again, we're back with another update for you. It was so good to hear you liked the last chapter which was written by my dear friend Elenhin. So now this is my chapter, hope you like it. Please read and reveiw.**

* * *

As soon as Bo was out on the road, speeding away furiously from the Farm, he couldn't stop the tears from racing down his cheeks. Once anger had taken over, then it was guilt and regret's turn to have a go at his whirling thoughts.

When Luke had hit the ground, for a few seconds he hadn't moved….but to Bo it had felt like an eternity. He had felt the too close to the surface rage bubbling underneath his skin from the moment Luke had started to tell him he couldn't race, but he had never meant to let it control him as far as he had done.

He just couldn't understand why Luke was doing this to him, why Luke was trying so hard to make all his dreams go up in flames. He had wanted….no; he had needed Luke to be there with him because he drew his strength and courage to race at such high speeds from him. His older cousin was his source of moral support, the love and protection that he knew Luke had for him was what spurred him to do his best in everything. Take that away and he was lost with no conceivable way of finding his way back.

And yet, even though he knew that Luke would never lie to him about something this important, even though he knew that Luke cared for him so deeply that he would never try and shatter his dreams because of some bout of jealousy….he couldn't imagine any other reason for Luke saying what he had. The evidence was all there….the frequent tune ups of the General, not spending time with Bo when he was ill – usually something that Luke always did when Bo was ill – taking the General out for more runs than Bo could keep track of over the course of his confinement to his bed. Luke had said it was to make sure the General was running properly and checking out the details of the race…but Bo was now leaning more towards the signs of snuck in practises at racing, perhaps even talking with the guys who had offered him this opportunity to accept him instead of Bo…

He angrily yanked on the steering wheel, turning the General into a sharp left hand turn to swerve down a side road, leading to the secluded race track. He skidded to a halt in the open space next to a small building where 3 men were stood talking and watching as cars sped round the track in front of them. He slid half out the window and sat, furiously brushing the tears away from his eyes and cheeks, and watched also the driver's testing their cars, noting the mistakes that they made and how it could be used to his advantage.

After a time, the men finally spotted him and the two who had originally spoken to Bo walked over, smiling. Bo slid fully out the General shook their outstretched hands as they reached him.

"Howdy again."

"Well hello…uh…Bo wasn't it?"

"Yes sir sure was."

The man smiled at him and waited until his associate had shaken Bo's hand before continuing.

"I don't believe we told you our names when we first met. I'm Chris and this is Jack. So, what brings you here? The race isn't for another two days…"

Bo nodded, not particularly wanting to reveal the reason for him being here so early, but the nagging in the back of his mind, the one that kept trying to tell him that Luke was right just wouldn't quit bothering.

"Well actually….it was something my cousin has said…about this race…"

Chris raised his eyebrow, looking towards Jack slightly nervously. This however went unnoticed by Bo who was fixedly staring at the confederate flag neatly painted on the roof of the beloved orange stockcar.

"Oh really? Well what would that be?"

"He said….he said that this is an illegal race…that you's just usin' me, you ain't really lookin' to enter a team into NASCAR….that this whole race is crooked so that the one who brings in the money for the illegal gambling can win…"

He looked up to see the two men's reactions, seeing the look of shock and horror on their faces as they looked to each other before turning back to face Bo. Jack spoke first, his voice calm but the tension that had risen in his muscles visible.

"Oh he did did he? Has he got any proof?"

"He said you….he overheard you talking in the Boar's Nest…"

Chris frowned and looked again to Jack, before looking back to Bo, a puzzled look on his face.

"Where?"

"The Boar's Nest…"

"Well….I'm sorry Bo but me and Jack ain't left here since we came and set up. We live in them there camper vans…."

Bo's stomach felt like it had plummeted down to the very depths of hell and further….Luke had been lying, he really was trying to steal the opportunity out from underneath his nose. He just stood, dazed as the thoughts ran through his head. All the years of trust and teamwork with Luke, all the love and affection that Luke had shown him…was it possible now that all that was a big lie too?

Chris smiled slightly at Jack as Bo looked away, spotting the unmistakable shine of tears and the look of hurt in the young man's eyes. He stepped forward and placed an arm around Bo's shoulder's, gently guiding him back to the driver's side of the General.

"Look, I'm sorry about what your cousin's been tryin' ta do…but as long as yer here, why don't ya test this car o'yers round the track, make sure he can handle it."

Bo's smile instantly lit up his face as he looked back to Chris.

"The General can handle anythin' but yeah I'll test out the track…see if I can't set some records."

"That's the spirit. Let's see what ya can really do Bo."

Bo nodded and slipped into the General, having to hotwire him again to get him started. He pulled on his bright orange helmet, adjusting the strap so it sat comfortably under his chin and set off, skidding the General to a halt at the starting line. He watched as Jack and Chris went to stand with the other guy they had left previously then turned his attention quickly to the track as the last car sped into the pit stop. After a couple of seconds, he floored the General, burning out the back tyres a bit before speeding off down the straight, soon sinking deep into what Luke and Daisy called 'Racing Mode.'

In 'Racing Mode' there was hardly anyone that could get through to Bo. He would keep his focus purely on the road; almost becoming one with the General as he smoothly turned the wheel to throw him into a sharp right hand turn or pressed lightly on the accelerator to speed him down the straight.

Chris and Jack had deliberately resumed talking with the stranger Bo had not met, grinning as they saw the guy keep turning back to the track, watching Bo speeding round the corners in record time, hearing the low whistles of the crew as they timed him, knowing Bo was setting new records with every lap.

"You like him huh?" Chris asked.

"He looks like a top quality driver, not like yer other riff raff round here."

"Does that mean you do want to make a bet after all?"

"Mmmm…he seems like a sure winner….alright, put me down for $500,000 on that guy to win."

"Sure thing, pleasure doing business with you Mr. Dershire."

Dershire nodded and watched Bo a little longer before walking back to his own car and driving away.

Jack looked back to Chris and soon both were laughing gleefully.

"Boss is gonna be happy. This Duke character is gonna bring us a lot o'money in at this rate. 500 grand!"

"I know what ya mean…too bad he won't live long enough to see any of it."

"What are we gonna do if his cousin gets to him again though?"

"We'll encourage the kid to go back to his place tonight…you follow him and see where he lives. If that interferin' cousin o'his keeps pushin' him the way he is, the kid ain't gonna wanna be near him again for a while. We'll kidnap him 'afore the race, that way the rest of his family'll be out lookin' fer their lost one rather than Bo."

"But how gonna make sure they argue more 'bout it? Who's ta say this guy ain't gonna wait until race day to try again?"

"With a well placed phone call to Bo…come on."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey all! Here's Elenhin's chapter for you, and boy is it a good one. One thing that we would both like to point out to you, is that in the show Luke does not fire a bow properly. In our fic he does and the reasoning is this: The character of Luke Duke would most certainly know how to use a bow properly because he has been using them all his life. It is because Tom Wopat cannot use one properly that it appears Luke can't. That's just so you know and we dont get yelled at lol. Read, Review and more importantly, enjoy!**

* * *

Bo was still a might deal upset with Luke as he headed back to the farm, in fact he had been sorely tempted to not go back there at all. It was Chris and Jack that had convinced him to though. They cared a great deal about him, wanting to make sure he would be doing okay, telling him it would be best for him and everyone involved if he could straighten it out.

Maybe they were right; he hated fighting with Luke, verbally as well as beating on each other with fists. Luke meant far too much to him to want to argue with him and by the time he reached the farm he was ready to forgive and reconcile with Luke. If Luke only apologized then Bo was more than willing to forgive all of it. Luke really couldn't ask for any more than that.

He skidded into the usual spot in the yard of the farm, for once hardly even noticing how the chickens scattered where normally he would find it so very amusing. Luke would be inside he guessed…it was time to go in and try to discuss it with him. Maybe now that he had been allowed to cool down Luke was ready to listen to reason.

He opened the door and stepped inside, seeing how Luke was in the family room, sloshed down in one of the arm chairs with a book. Bo would have expected him to be reading a car magazine, but tonight it was a book.

He stepped in apprehensively as Luke looked up, noting the split eyebrow. Well, Luke had hit him as well and it had hurt no less than this so they were even there. The way Luke was looking at him made Bo think that maybe this wasn't the best idea. Maybe he should wait until supper, and then Jesse would be there.

Jesse would be willing to listen, and he would make sure the two boys didn't come to blows either.

Deciding that it was the best course of action at the moment he headed back outside again, the General could always use a fine tune. He kept his hands in the engine and his thoughts focused on what those same hands were doing while he waited for Jesse to call out about dinner. He was completely unaware of how Luke had turned around so that he was looking out the window, studying his younger cousin.

Bo was working hard but it was clear how much he enjoyed it. He felt his chest swell with pride and yet at the same time it constricted with fear. Would this be the last time he watched this scene? If Bo entered the race he feared that it would be. How good a driver did you have to be to beat a crocked race?

He had no idea, but he knew for certain that it was not going to be easy at all. You could beat the other drivers, you could outsmart them, you could be bold enough not to let yourself fear the speed and the hard walls around the track…..but there just was no way to beat a cut fuel line, or break line, or just about any way an engine could be sabotaged.

He had watched Bo grow up right under his nose his whole life and he didn't want to lose something as precious as that. There were all the times when he had been angry at him, and just about ready to give him away to the first person he met who wanted a child, but there were also the times when he realized just how much he loved his younger cousin.

The toddler who would always come over whenever he played with his cars and wanted to play with him as well, squatting down beside him in suspenders just slightly too big and asking what Luke was doing on the rug. Clapping those small hands together as he shouted with glee those times when Luke allowed him to join in.

Bo always wanted to race everywhere, not caring that he was chanceless against Luke's longer legs. He would call out the challenge and set off, running as fast as he could, determined to beat Luke.

When they both had beat up old bikes, leftovers from neighbors kids and given to use by the Duke boys by some farmer who said he'd rather see them used then rusting in an old barn. Then Bo would always want to race. He had a calculating little mind for it, instantly knowing how to get an advantage, how to use it.

Bo just had racing in his blood and there was no way to get around it.

He sighed softly; terrified he was seeing something for the last time. Bo tinkering with the General, if he took the General to that race, there was no telling if he would ever see either again.

Sometimes he just wanted to curse that boy and that big golden heart of his, if it wasn't for it, if Bo wasn't going to be trying and save the farm single handed he might be able to reason with him. Still he couldn't, it wasn't Bo's fault. It was the bastards that thought there was nothing wrong with using him, greedy bastards.

They didn't care about Bo, they didn't care if he lived or died. They didn't care if their greed cost another mans life. In fact they seemed all to willing to see a mans life as a reasonable price to pay to make themselves a few dollars. Luke wanted to prove how false they were, wished he could prove what kind of crooks they were, but how was he going to be able to do that. At the moment all he could do was stand by and watch what he was so terrified of losing.

Bo kept up his work until he was called in to eat. It was a meal mostly eaten in silence and it was far from the merry meals they usually sat down to. They sat down and they ate and that was that. He and Luke were avoiding looking at each other, and the only sound really was someone asking someone else to pass something.

At the end of the meal, the phone rang and Bo got up to answer it, actually feeling relieved to leave the table for a bit. The atmosphere was so tense and he hated it.

"Is this Bo?" A voice he recognized as Jack asked.

"Yeah, it's me." He answered wondering what they were calling him about.

"Great, I've got some good news for ya." There was no mistaking that enthusiasm.

"Can't say I'd mind hearing some right now." Bo nodded with a glance to the table where Luke was sitting chewing thoughtfully.

"I sent on your times to our Boss, and he said we should up your salary, you can add another five thousand to that number we originally gave you."

Bo nearly dropped the phone in shock. "Are you serious?"

"Oh yeah, very. You got some great times there, really great, and he wants to encourage you to do your best, so yeah, I'm serious, you got another five thousand coming for it."

"That's wonderful." Bo beamed. "Ya bet I'll be doing my best. Ya ain't gonna have ta worry about anything, I ain't gonna let them get even close."

"I don't doubt it, we're counting on ya, we couldn't think of a better driver to join the team."

Saying thanks once more and goodbye Bo hung up the phone before going back into the kitchen. He beamed at them happily, all traces of the fight with Luke so caught up was he in shock and enthusiasm.

"Y'all ain't gonna believe this….but after checking my times today, they're upping the pay they's gonna give me by five thousand dollars."

"That, well, that sounds great Bo." Jesse tried to sound enthusiastic, dreading what was to come.

"Bo, ya can't still be seriously considering doing this?" Luke burst out, slamming his fist down on the table.

"Oh, ya bet I am. You bet I am Luke." Bo gritted his teeth. "I don't know why's ya so intent on not letting me, but I'm gonna do it, ya just wait an' see. Because I'm gonna win that race."

"And what if I say I don't want the General wrecked?" Luke resorted to the only thing he could think of.

"Then I say it's about time we decide who the General belongs to."

Bo felt it as if those words tore his heart apart, as if Luke was tearing out his heart and throwing it down in the dirt. Didn't he know how much this was hurting?

"Ya didn't have no right ta take the keys before, so let's settle it now."

"You got it."

Luke rose to his feet. If Bo didn't have the General then he couldn't race and once he was listening to reason they could sort it out properly. "Archery shoot out, one arrow only, closest to the middle wins. Uncle Jesse, ya the judge."

Jesse nodded slowly, hating to see this take place before his eyes, angry at himself for wishing Luke would be the winner. Angry at the men for making him wish that, wishing they would just have left his boys alone. The two boys grabbed their bows before marching out, going over to a hay bale with a painted target on it while Jesse measured out the distance.

Daisy had kept quiet through the whole thing. She knew what had been going on between Bo and Luke and now she got the horrible feeling that this was not going to end up the way everyone, except Bo, wanted it to. Luke was a good marksman...but Bo had so much more practice with the bow, always favoring it when Luke was away in the Marine's to a gun for hunting. She crossed over and wrapped her arm around Jesse's waist, leaning her head nervously on his shoulder, feeling his equally as nervous embrace round her shoulders.

They all watched as Luke stepped forward, putting an arrow to the string. He looked up at the target ahead and calmed his shaking hands, taking a deep breath and bringing the bow up in front of him. He slowly drew back the string, the three fingers he used to pull it back resting just under his ear. For a few tense moments, he held it there aiming before letting it go with a faint twang and smiling as the thud of the arrow rang out from the hay bale. Jesse crossed to the make shift target and marked where Luke's arrow had landed, just one tad of centre, just a tad.

Luke turned to Bo; expecting to see him nervous, expecting to see him ready to punch Luke out again…he didn't expect to see Bo grinning. He watched as his younger cousin stepped forward, so full of energy, full of cockiness. Luke had to grin; there was no way Bo could get it closer to the center than that. Bo drew back the string, spending a little longer than Luke had aiming…..and set his arrow smack in the bulls-eye.

The whole family stood in shock as Jesse checked the arrow and confirmed with a small nod of the head that it was right on target….Luke had lost. The smile had been wiped completely from Luke's face. It was done and over with….all he could do was hand him the keys and watch his smile with dread. He wanted to argue with Bo again, he even wanted to hog tie him in the barn rather than let him race, but he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to start something that would have them hitting each other again.

"Don't do this Bo, please don't do this Bo."

He begged softly in a whisper placing a hand softly on his arm. It was such a small touch, but it meant the world to Luke. It could be the last time he ever saw his cousin alive…could be the very last time he got to speak with him.

Bo looked down at the hand on his arm, realizing there was no pressure there to keep him in his place, just a small touch to get his attention. He looked up at Luke's whisper and saw something in those gentle eyes, the sparkle of tears, the genuine worry and fear shining behind them.

For a moment, Luke thought as he looked back at Bo that he may have finally got through to him. He gently squeezed at the arm that he held and felt Jesse and Daisy come up behind him.

"Please Bo…you know I love ya….your like my little brother. I wouldn't ever want ta hurt ya, ever…."

Bo's bottom lip quivered as his own eyes started to shine with tears too.

"Then why are ya Luke? Why are you doin' this to me?"

"Because…Bo everythin' I's been sayin' is true…they don't want ya to win! They want ya to race so they's can get the money when you lose 'cause they's gonna sabotage General Lee…."

"No Luke…your lyin'…please stop lyin'…"

"I ain't never lied ta ya before Bo…please cousin you have to believe me…"

"No…No I won't…"

Luke called out Bo's name as his younger cousin turned tale and leapt into the General, sliding into the driver's seat and quickly gunning the engine and tearing off back down the road before Luke even had time to take two steps forward.

Luke fell to his knees, tears streaking down his cheeks. There really was nothing he could do, nothing he could say to stop Bo. His head fell to his hands and he sobbed gently, his shoulder's shaking beneath the comforting embrace that Jesse and Daisy quickly locked round him.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ok, this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, and I apoligise but I hope its as good as the others. Elenhin's chapters are always hard to follow up on. Hope you enjoy and remember to review!**

* * *

Jack watched as Bo sped away from the farm and saw the older cousin fall to his knees in the dusty gravel. That phone call had done the trick, now all he had to do was wait for the one called Luke to be alone.

He grinned as he thought of the money riding on this race, how pleased the Boss would be when the money came rolling in and all thanks to this local hic who had a wild dream and a money problem with a golden heart and an unwavering loyalty to his family. He couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he thought of how such an insignificant person was making such a huge impact on the organization.

Eventually he saw the two people surrounding the crying young man gently step away, the older one whispering something to him as he stood up and both him and the girl went back into the house. Now was an opportune moment for him to strike and he knew it, with Luke being as upset and vulnerable as he was….but he also knew his family would be watching from the house. He couldn't risk being caught by them…

* * *

Luke gingerly got to his feet, looking back at the house with tear laced eyes, sniffing gently before putting his hands to his hips and sighing softly, looking back out over the falling night sky. He wanted to be alone, to be able to think things over. There was no way he was going to let his youngest cousin lose his life, he just couldn't, all he needed was a plan.

With a quick glance back to the farm house, he walked silently over to the fence and swiftly leapt over it, picking his way through the trees and shrubbery of the dense forest that stretched out for miles. There were noises all around him, noises that forcefully reminded him of times he didn't want to remember. But he didn't let them overtake him, he had learnt years ago how to suppress the memories the forest sounds brought.

Eventually, his trek stopped at the Hazzard Lake where he flopped down by the water's edge, one knee raised, his chin resting on it as he looked out over its calming waters. He breathed in deeply, trying to calm his swirling emotions and clear his head so he could think.

He had the proof; he just needed Bo to hear it for himself, needed to show his younger cousin what it was these guys were planning. If Luke couldn't get any physical proof then Bo would never believe him and he wouldn't stand a chance of ever getting him back. He loved his younger cousin; he couldn't just stand by and see him get hurt.

* * *

As Bo races away once more from the farm, for good this time, he can't help but think about what his older cousin had said. Luke couldn't still be keeping up this charade. Bo knew that Luke was usually the hero, why couldn't he just let him have his 10 minutes of glory, why couldn't he let Bo take charge of looking after the family for once?

It hurt to think that maybe Luke didn't actually believe he could do this, didn't believe that he had the skill to earn this for his family. After everything they had been through together, after all of the fights and good times, Luke was turning his back on Bo….and that hurt him more than any punch ever could. It felt like Luke had practically torn him in half.

He skidded into the old race way and slid out the General and kicked one of the tyres in frustration and despair before sinking down to sit on the floor, leaning on the abused tyre sobbing. One of the most important people in his life may as well have been dead to him at that moment, he didn't know if he could ever face Luke again after making him feel like this, although another part of him desperately wanted Luke to wrap his strong, secure arms round his shoulders and apologise.

He looked up as he heard scuffling beside him and stood to his feet as Chris walked over. All it took was for Bo to shake his head and Chris wrapped the comforting arm he needed round his shoulders and gently walked him towards a spare camper van, not saying a word.

* * *

Luke spent at least an hour and a half at the lake, going through old memories of all the good times that he had had with Bo, thinking about how now that was all going to be thrown away because some jackasses had talked his headstrong younger cousin into a lie about saving his family.

Sometimes he really regretted Bo's desire to make everything better , he was so innocent and so willing to give to anyone who needed it…..his dreams so easily smashed to pieces. He knew Bo would be feeling at least ten times the amount of pain he was feeling at that moment and it made him feel all the worse. Not only had he failed in protecting his younger cousin….but he had also managed to hurt him in a way that he didn't think Bo could ever recover from….not that it mattered….he would be dead soon anyway….

Finally, Luke could hold back no more. He thumped his hand down in the ground and cried out loud, screaming Bo's name up to the sky, cursing him for his golden heart, cursing him for being so naïve, so trustworthy….cursing himself for leaving Bo for some girl at the race track. If he hadn't have been trying to get a date and actually watched his little cousin, none of this would've happened….none of it and they would all be happy.

Eventually his sobs died down and he sat once more quietly, watching the moonlight shimmer gently over the water. There had to be something he could do, it wasn't like him just to give up hope without first trying some sort of plan…he just had to start thinking logically. All he really needed was evidence….hard copies of betting transactions or a recorded conversation….so all he had to do was sneak into the race track and get them.

He jumped to his feet; he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of that before. Then again, he thought Bo might have had the common sense to listen to him when he was trying to tell him something important before. He took one last long look out the lake and was about to turn around….when he felt something that felt horribly like the barrel of a gun press into the small of his back.

"That's it….you just raise your hands where I can see 'em and there won't be any reason for you to get hurt."

Luke swallowed and slowly raised his hands above his head, trying to keep his anger and breathing under control. He didn't have time for this, he had to find the evidence and find Bo.

"Look….I ain't got no money on me alright….I really got to go…."

"Oh it's not money we're after….."

He tensed as he heard the gun cock behind him.

"Get on your knees…."

"Sure thing…"

Luke slid slowly down, but when he reached the right height, he swung his arm out sharply and knocked the gun from the guy's hands. He turned round and delivered a sharp punch to the man's jaw, who staggered backwards and fell to his back. Luke was quick to scramble over and pull the guy to his feet, ready to throw another punch his way….until the sharp point of a pocket knife pressed against his stomach.

"I said…..get down on your knees."

Jack watched as Luke swallowed again and slid down to his knees with his hands raised above his head again and grinned, slowly circling him before delivering a hard kick to the side of Luke's ribs.

Luke fell off his knees to the floor, gasping for breath and clutching his chest, breathing in a wince as his arms were wrenched behind his back and he felt the cold metal of handcuffs snapped around his wrists. He struggled as much as he could as the guy rolled him onto his front, but soon stopped as a knee pressed hard into his back, keeping him pinned to the floor, making his bruising ribs scream with pain.

"You ain't gonna…..get away with….with this….my family…"

Jack chuckled as he heard the all too familiar threat. He had done this many a time before and had heard practically every commonly used expression there was.

"Oh yeah, your family will notice your missing and come and find you huh? Well I got news for you Duke….I sincerely hope they do."

The words sent a chill down Luke's spine and he turned his head as much as he could.

"What d'ya mean…."

"Nothin' you need to worry about."

Before Luke could respond, one hand had a grip on the back of his head and the other pressed a rag over his nose and mouth. The combined actions made it impossible for Luke to turn his head away or struggle and the blow to his chest and the pressure on that bruising already made it hard for him to breathe.

He had no choice but to gasp in lungfuls of air through the rag….lungfuls of air through a chloroform soaked rag. He groaned and choked slightly as the foul smelling chemical hit his senses, but there was nothing else he could do. He struggled again underneath the grip, knowing it was pointless.

He only hoped, as he slipped into a black oblivion, that his family would do a better job of looking after Bo than he had done.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey, back again this time with a chapter from Elenhin, but after reading this you will probably have figured that out on your own. We hope you enjoy this chapter and keep on reveiwing for us. :-)**

* * *

"Now, we expect ya to stay here like a good boy, can you do that?"

Luke tried to make his eyes focus, it was very clear to him that someone was speaking, and he had a feeling that the sneer and barely detained disgust in the voice was meant for him. He could not figure out why between still feeling half asleep and the pounding in his head, but he still had a feeling that it was meant for him.

Hearing that kind of thing was not how he wanted to start his day, not at all. Even a few wake up calls from Bo had been pleasant in comparison, and that included the quarterback wake up call. That was Bo when he came dashing from his bed and threw himself at Luke, landing on top of him and most often sending both of them to the floor. It might be that the only reason why that was more pleasant was that Bo never meant to hurt him, while he had a nasty feeling that Jack would find it more amusing.

Jack, he forced his eyes into focusing on the man, yes Jack. It had been nicer not knowing, at least then he had the hope of being wrong. Now he suddenly had a clear image of what had happened.

He knew one thing for sure, Bo was in trouble, more trouble than he had though before. Anyone who thought that kidnapping was a good idea wouldn't stop at much else. Suddenly he wasn't so much afraid of them taking to break his cousins golden heart anymore, he had a feeling that all the breaking would be carried out in a more bodily manner.

Gritting his teeth he tried to take stock of his surroundings, tugging at the restraints that held him.

Jack gave a laugh, and Luke glared at him.

"Ya ain't gonna get lose ya stupid hick." Jack laughed. "See there, there ain't no way that ya can get lose."

He grabbed a fistful of Luke's hair and turned his head to look at the restraints. His hands were not tied, they were cuffed, a pair of handcuffs and the fact that they were in front of him instead of on the back did little good. The cuffs had been attached to a chain, and that chain was attached to an iron hoop on the wall with a big pad lock, a combination one so picking it was out of the question. There wasn't any real way of getting the chain loose from the wall either. He was in an animal pen, and a hoop meant to restrain a bull on a half ton, well, he could tug on it as much as he wanted. Not even the combined stubbornness of Bo and Maudine the mule would be enough for that one.

"See there, now there ain't no way ya can meddle when we conduct our business." Jack laughed. "Ain't it nice knowing that ya helped us by driving ya darling cousin away?"

"It's nice knowing what my darling cousin is gonna do to ya when he finds out about this." Luke never doubted it. Even if he and Bo had been fighting, the moment Bo found out what they had done to Luke, there would be no safe place for them.

Jack however didn't have enough sense to realize something like that. The kind of guy he was might count on family bonds being strong enough to make them pay a good strong sum of money to get a loved one back. Yet he had no comprehension of the kind of bond shared between the two cousins, the idea was to make Luke lose hope in Bo, but in reality he only made Luke more and more determined to get back at them for what they were doing to Bo.

So Jack kept goading him with insults, and Luke kept trying to figure out the best way to get back at them.

* * *

Jesse frowned as he peeked into the boys bedroom in the morning and found that both beds stood empty. He wasn't really surprised but it still made him worried. Seeing as how they had argued he assumed that Luke had preferred to sleep somewhere else. However he was not on the couch, thought it was possible he had already started on the day.

With Bo away it meant more chores to go around and his heart was already heavy enough with worry for his youngest one. He didn't need more things to go wrong now, he needed a way to figure out how to make the first set of wrongs right. He wanted to have all his three younglings back at the farm where he knew they were more or less safe. The way the two lads had turned out with their way of scrambling all over speeding cars like a pair of squirrels all safe seemed too much to hope for most of the time.

What worried him was that the eggs were still with the chickens, and well, any chore Bo or Luke was supposed to do was still left undone. If Luke had been at home, he would have been working on them, that was something he knew for certain. There were spoilt city folk that refused to do pretty much anything before they had gotten their breakfast but the two boys were farmers and knew better.

Even if they tried to trick each others into thinking that it was the other ones turn to get the eggs or something, both of them knew it had to be done. Some said Jesse spoilt them by taking on as much of the work as he did when he could simply give each boy just one more chore. Yet he didn't want them to be burdened down with chores at such a young age. It was the age where they should be allowed to enjoy their freedom; he had always hoped that one day sooner or later they would both settle down with a family. The two boys always seemed almost younger than they were, and there had always seemed like there was more than enough time.

Yet now Bo had taken of the night before and Luke was no where on the farm to be found. Jesse hadn't seen him since yesterday when Bo left, and suddenly he felt as if he had run out of time after all.

* * *

A hard tug on the chain didn't make them yield the tiniest bit, and Luke hadn't expected them to either. In fact, he had been sure enough that they wouldn't that he wouldn't even have bothered trying. It was all Jack's idea, it was Jack who hit him so he fell and as a result tugged on the chains.

One thing was for certain. If it took a brave man to hit a bound and defenseless man, than there was none braver than Jack. For he not only did it, but he took pleasure in it as well.

It wasn't the first time that Luke had been hit though, and he wasn't very easily impressed by that kind of bravery so Jack found himself entertaining a tough audience.

He could hit, he could kick and he could insult, and he was actually quite good at it. What he couldn't do was making Luke stop caring about what happened to Bo. Jack seemed to have some misconception of animosity between the two boys serving his purpose, and it would, as long as he could keep it there, but he didn't understand just how close they were. He didn't understand that he couldn't make Luke angry at Bo by hitting him and saying it was because of Bo. He didn't understand that all it ever did was make Luke more devoted to get back at them for putting his cousin through the experience.

* * *

Jesse sighed, he had looked around the farm for half an hour trying to spot at least one of the boys, but the chores couldn't wait a minute longer. He took care of them and for once he actually hurried through them. A small breakfast for him and Daisy because he knew they needed it even if neither of them really felt like eating, and then they took off trying to spot either one of the two Duke boys.

Jesse took his pick up and Daisy took her Jeep, taking of in separate directions and looking for tracks. Jesse supposed that Bo would be around those who had hired him, so at the moment he was more worried for Luke, he knew something had to be really wrong for him not to show up. Especially since Bo had the General, and a call to Cooter let him know that the mechanic hadn't seen him either.

Luke would never take off for real without telling them about it. So hearing he was no where to be found Cooter decided that he didn't have any work that couldn't wait, and if it couldn't, then it would have to anyway. Instead he jumped into his tow truck and took of himself.

The mechanic in town was said to be able to fix pretty much anything short of a broken heart, but when it came to his friends, Cooter sure gave it his best shot. At times like this Jesse wondered what he would do if it wasn't for the scruffy young man. He was an expert on cars, and on getting into trouble. Not to mention that whenever he got himself into trouble he always seemed to drag Jesse's two nephews right in with him, and the good lord knew that those two boys didn't need no help with that.

Still, there was never anyone more willing to help getting them out of it than Cooter. There were times when Jesse almost forgot himself and thought about him as another one of his young charges, though he would never admit it to him. On the other hand, maybe Cooter knew, and maybe that was why he was always there calling him 'Uncle Jesse' no matter how many times Jesse snapped at him that he wasn't his uncle.

Cooter and the General Lee just was part of the family, and there was no way to get around that. Even though at the moment a large part of that family seemed to be pretty hard to track down, they were still family and nothing could ever change that.

He just hoped that it wasn't too late for this family, but he was almost afraid that it was.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Howdy y'all, Elenhin thanks you all for your kind reveiws and I do too because without them we wouldn't have the confidence to keep this stroy going. This chapter is a little treat for you simply because its longer than the other ones because my imagination was runnin wild...so I hope you enjoy and remember to reveiw and tell me what you think!**

* * *

The first thing that Bo registered when he woke up, was that he was not at home. There were no friendly farmyard sounds to greet him, no soft breathing of his closest cousin in the bed across from him, no scent of Daisy making breakfast wafting down the hall. All of that had been replaced by the sounds and smells of the race track.

Bo sat up in the small bed of the borrowed RV Camper and peeked through the blinds; smiling slightly as he saw a few cars already out on the race track and the pit crews already preparing. He gently put the blinds back into place and climbed out of the bed, swallowing as he saw the race suit that Chris had already given him the night before.

He really was going to accomplish his dream, join the NASCAR races and end his family's money troubles once and for all. And yet as he headed into the shower to freshen up and prepare for the upcoming race….he couldn't help but feel a little downcast.

He had hoped that his family would be here for him today, that Luke would be riding shotgun in General Lee with him, coaching Bo on the speed, what he needed to look out for next lap round, relaying information from the pit crew to him…Luke did a lot in the race but the most important thing he ever did was tell the younger man that he was proud of him, that it didn't matter whether he won or he lost, as long as he drove well and tried his best.

It wasn't in his dream to go at this alone; it never had been and never would be. Stepping under the hot spray of the shower, he thought about what his dream might consist of now. Would he always be pining for Luke in a race? Would he get another shotgun driver that just didn't understand what he needed them to do? Being a shotgun driver to Bo meant more to him than just relaying useless statistics and information, he needed the shotgun driver to be firm, encouraging, supportive and yet ready to tell Bo to back off and take it slower if needs be….the only shotgun driver he had ever come across that was able to do that was Luke.

Everything he had ever known about driving was taught to him by his older cousin so that no matter what he was doing round here and maybe later on round the NASCAR circuit, he would always be reminded of his older cousin and what his older cousin had done to him….and yet that still didn't make any sense! Luke was still as determined as ever that Bo was being cheated and that look….the heartbreaking, pleading look last night at the farm as Luke begged him to Luke really fake that?

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a sharp rapping at the door. Shutting off the water and wrapping the towel around his middle and grabbing a smaller one to roughly towel his mop of blonde hair, he stepped out the shower and called out as he walked by the door and casually flipped the lock.

"S'open, come on in."

Chris grinned as he entered and saw Bo leaning casually against the table, towelling his hair and looking on top of the world….even though Bo felt lower than a snake's belly….

"Well good mornin'….trust you slept well. Ain't interruptin' anythin' am I?"

Bo laughed and shook his head gently, cleaning out the inside of his ears.

"Nah, always take a shower before a race, is somethin' Luke taught me 'bout….washin' away….tension…."

And there it was again! Once more Luke was still giving him advice, still helping him prepare for the race even though he wasn't here! Normally, this would have soothed Bo, but now it was beginning to upset him a little.

Chris noticed the way Bo trailed off and the morose look that passed across his face as he turned away to look in the mirror. He couldn't have his main income and ticket to being out of the Boss's bad books quit on them now.

"You alright kid?"

Bo turned back to him, smiling slightly but still wearing the same look.

"Yeah…s'just….I never thought Luke would do such a thing like this….I mean he loves me and I love him….we're so close we're closer than brother's even though we's only cousin's…"

Chris gave a sympathetic sigh and a sad nod, laying it on so thick that if Bo hadn't been so wrapped up in his own thoughts he would have noticed it a mile off.

"I know….but jealousy and hunger for power can make even the most stable men do the most unexpected things….anyway I have someone at the gates who wants to see you, claims to be a friend of yours…."

Bo frowned and turned to him again, thinking that there was only one person who would know what he was doing today.

"What's his name?"

"Says he's Cooter Davenport…"

Bo bit his lip, Luke had said that Cooter had been helping him to discover more about this race, that Cooter had been with him when they had overheard the conversation between Jack and Chris at the Boar's Nest…had Luke now sent him to try and get Cooter to convince him that it was true?

Slowly he nodded and looked back up at Chris.

"Yeah Cooter's my friend…known him for years. Show him in."

Chris nodded but couldn't help but notice Bo's slight hesitation, but decided not to comment on it.

"Alright, he'll be over in about 5 minutes. That okay with you?"

"Yeah, should be fine, thanks Chris!"

"No problem Bo."

Chris shut the door behind him as he left and headed over to the gates where the friendly mechanic was sitting in his wrecker, humming an idle tune as he waited, noting that all of this had indeed been set up to look so official. He could understand now why Bo had been sucked in, these guys were really laying it on.

Cooter looked up as Chris poked his head in the window and nodded.

"Alright, he'll see you. In that RV over there, don't be too long though, he's preparing for the race."

"Much obliged."

Cooter watched as the gates were opened and he drove his wrecker over to the RV, parking beside the General Lee which looked like it had been washed as it glinted clean in the bright sunlight. He couldn't believe that Bo had actually taken full responsibility for the car now….for as long as he could remember, the General had been both Bo and Luke's…to see only Bo now driving it around would be not only unusual but also fairly upsetting.

He had always admired the way Bo and Luke had been able to share the General so readily with each other, it represented their bond as family, as cousins closer than brothers and to see that now only one of them would be driving….well….it was more now like a symbol that that bond was under heavy strain if it hadn't already gently patted the confederate flag pained on the top.

"Sorry General….if I could change it I would…"

With that he knocked on the door and was soon greeted by Bo, fully clothed now, his wet tangle of hair already starting to dry.

"Hey Cooter, what brings you here?"

"Well buddy roe, I couldn't let my buddy go into the biggest race of his life without sayin' good luck now could I?"

Bo laughed and gestured for Cooter to step inside, crossing over to the fridge and pulling out two cold cans of beer, tossing one to Cooter. Cooter whistled as he looked around and took a sip of the drink.

"Wow….don't do nothin' by half measures these guys do they?"

"No…."

The mechanic looked over at Bo's tone of voice and noticed him looking at the floor, more fingering the beer can than actually taking sips out of it.

"You alright Bo?"

Bo looked up and nodded, smiling at Cooter.

"Yeah….yeah I'm good, just a little nervous is all…"

Cooter bit his lip and looked away, wanting nothing more than to yell at Bo at that moment and tell him what a stupid jackass he was being which was uncharacteristic of Cooter, but then again he was jerked from his thoughts and looked back up at Bo, who was frowning at him now.

"What's wrong Cooter? You look like you just lost yer best friend or somethin'…"

Cooter sighed and put the beer can down, pinching the bridge of his nose before looking back up at Bo, not knowing how he would take this, but like Uncle Jesse had said, Bo needed to be told.

"Well….I have Bo…"

Now Bo was worried. He too set his beer can down and put his hands on his hips.

"What do ya mean Cooter?"

"Bo….it's about Luke…."

When Bo didn't yell at him to shut up and not talk to him about his cousin, Cooter continued.

"When you left the farm last night….Daisy and Jesse saw him head off into the woods and decided to leave him until the mornin'…..Bo….he didn't come back…."

For a moment there was nothing but the roar of engines and shouts of the pit crews as the barked last minute orders at each other. Cooter looked up at Bo and swallowed as he saw confusion but also fear and anger creep into his friends' expression and eyes.

"What d'ya mean he didn't come back!"

"No one's seen hide nor hair of him since last night….we looked in all his favourite spots….and when we went to the lake….there was signs of a scuffle….we found this there…"

He pulled the small object out of his pocket and handed it to Bo.

Bo swallowed as he took it and tears pooled in his eyes as he looked over it. It was Luke's pocket knife….the one that Bo had given him just before he went away to the Marine's….Luke never let it leave his pocket pouch on his belt, the only time Bo could ever remember Luke having taken it off was when he was forced to when they had been tied up together…but even after that he still always managed to get it back…for Luke to leave it behind with the clear signs that there was a scuffle…it had to mean Luke was in trouble….deep trouble…

He looked up to Cooter with tears pooling in his eyes, drawing in a deep breath and sniffing slightly.

"Cooter what have I done…"

Cooter shook his head, and gently patted him on the shoulder.

"In your position I would have believed it too…."

"You mean all this really is one big lie….that they's was really gonna…"

Cooter motioned for Bo to come outside, leading him to the hood of the General Lee and opening it, looking around inside the engine before pulling out the radiator pipe and the brake lines.

"Buddy Roe…if that there ain't proof to ya…I would say you ain't got no more sense than a turkey…"

Bo's hands clenched at his side and his whole body seemed to tremble with emotion. He had been a complete and utter jackass, he hadn't even thought of checking with Cooter to see if what Luke had been saying was true. He had been blinded by his own terrible pride, his dream and now Luke was going to pay for it. He grabbed Cooter's arm and nodded.

"Cooter, call Rosco and Enos down here…and could ya fix the General for me?"

"Sure thing Buddy Roe, 5 minutes you know that."

"Right…I'll be right back…"

With that, Bo turned on his heel and trotted over to where Chris was discussing something with the business man Bo had seen a few days ago. But at that moment, he didn't care if he was interrupting something.

"Chris….I need to talk to you, its urgent."

Chris looked over at him in surprise and frowned as he saw the expression on Bo's face, excusing himself from his partner as he was pulled rather forcefully over to behind the building by Bo.

"Alright Bo, now what is – "

But he couldn't say anymore as Bo swung round and pinned him sharply against the wall face first, holding Chris' hands tightly behind his back, using his own body weight to keep him still.

"What have you done with my cousin Chris!"

Chris swallowed….so Bo had found out….

"I ain't done nothin' to him….you's was the one who drove you two apart…"

Bo spun Chris round and sent a hard punch cracking along his jaw before kneeling over him, his fist raised again and his hand scrunching in Chris' shirt.

"Tell me Chris or there ain't gonna be much left of ya for the police to find…you got 10 seconds….9…..8….7….6….5…."

Suddenly there were sounds of police sirens wailing from all corners of the racetrack and Bo and Chris watched as the state police, followed by Enos and Rosco invaded the track. Chris took that moment to push Bo away from him and set off at a run….before he was stopped by a dynamite arrow. Bo looked up in surprise and saw Daisy grinning triumphantly from the top of the building as Chris fell backwards in surprise, straight into Bo.

"You gonna tell me where he is now?"

Chris swallowed and nodded, knowing the game was up as the police came over.

"He's….Jack's got him held at the old abandoned farm up on Pine Creek Ridge….you may be too late though…Jack's got an awful violent temper…"

"Why you…"

Bo brought his arm back to send another punch straight into Jack's nose, but found himself stopped by a claming hand on his shoulder.

"Bo…"

Bo looked round to see Uncle Jesse standing behind him, a look of forgiveness and kindness being sent his way. He looked back to Chris and angrily threw him into the policemen's waiting arms before turning tail and storming over to General Lee, as Cooter slammed the hood and slid into the passenger seat. Bo slid into the driver's seat and started up the engine with a growl. Jesse pocked his head in the window and planted a soft kiss on Bo's cheek, a relief filled, loving kiss.

"Just bring him and you back safe son…."

Bo looked over to him and nodded, now was not the time to talk about this, not when Luke's life was on the line….he looked over to Cooter who nodded. With that Bo hit the Dixie horn and stamped hard on the accelerator, sending the General surging forward in a cloud of dust. As they sped down the roads, Cooter heard Bo's gentle whisper and saw the gentle tear that slipped down his cheek.

_Just hold on cousin….I'm comin'…._


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Hey all! Sorry about the lateness of this chapter, me and Elenhin have both been busy and both had problems but the next one will be up so much quicker, I can promise that because I've alread written it out lol. This is Elenhin's chapter so all credit goes to her, it is her genius writing that created this. :-) Enjoy and don't forget to reveiw, we love receiving them!**

* * *

Bo, please…please tell me you're on your way…_

Luke's thought trailed away as quickly as it had sprung to his mind. It wasn't always the easiest to focus for any length of time, Jack was training to become an expert on torture methods but he sure wasn't one yet. To some extent Luke thought he would have preferred a real expert…They were nasty, very nasty, but at least they knew what they were doing.

The clumsy attempts of Jack's were something he didn't ever want to have to go through again.

Bo was at the race track, Luke wasn't exactly all sure of the time anymore, there was no way for him to accomplish more than a rough estimation of how long he had been here. He was pretty sure Bo was on the race track though, but he still prayed for him to come. He knew he was following his dream, only it had turned into a nightmare when he wasn't looking; a living nightmare for the both of them.

Bo wouldn't survive if he entered the race, and Luke wasn't sure they'd let him live either, he was after all a witness now. He didn't think he'd get off any easier because he could only see out of one eye; the left one had swollen shut after one of Jack's fumbling attempts at causing pain by expert measure.

Luke would have been willing to give a lot to be allowed to return the favor. He thought Jack was laughing now, it was very hard to hear, but he thought he was. The reason it was hard to hear was because of the insistent ringing in his ears. It had started after one of the harder blows hit him in the ear and it made him feel nothing but the deepest sympathy for Quasimodo.

He hardly felt the chains and the cuffs anymore, at least not on his left hand. It was just a solid lump of fiery pain. That was one of Jack's attempts again. At some point he was willing to bet that Jack had seen too many gangster movies…way too many.

That was when Luke had wished he had known more about what he was doing because he had made an attempt at breaking fingers, and having him there, tugging and bending trying to figure out how to do it had been enough to make Luke sick.

Jack had also insisted that Luke's faith in his cousin was misplaced. He would sneer at him, curse at him and tell him what a fool he was to trust so much in Bo. That was the easiest to bear because Jack didn't know Bo, and Luke did and knew that the faith he had was no more misplaced than a tree in the middle of the woods. He knew his baby cousin, had helped raise him when he was nothing but a baby and a small child and if there was one thing he had helped teach him was that there was nothing more important than family. That was what would bring Bo to him, the love that he knew still resided in Bo's heart for the elder Duke Boy.

He knew Bo better than anyone; he knew that no matter what, even if Bo had sworn he never wanted to see him again, he'd still come if he knew that Luke needed him as bad as he did now. It was easy to believe in that, for the same thing was true about him.

Becoming blood brothers was not something either of them had done for the fun of it on a whim. It was a way for them to show just how much one of them meant to the other. If Bo knew what was happening, he'd come in a heartbeat. The only thing that had Luke actually worried about was whether he knew or not. Jesse and Daisy would know he was missing by now, and they had probably alerted Cooter to it. Enos and Rosco were hard to tell but they would be looking, especially if Jesse had anything to say on the matter.

He tried to focus away from his hand and in a way it was easy because he could just focus on any part that hurt, and there were a lot of them. The hand was in bad shape though with two broken fingers where Jack had succeeded and one dislocated one where he had given up. He really wasn't very good at the whole torture bit either. He had been beating him, and had set out to break Luke's jaw with a well placed blow….well that plan had backfired on him when he hurt his own hand more than he hurt Luke.

That was when he had decided that fire was something that he couldn't fail with, so he had searched out a bit of a thin steal rod and gotten a fire started.

The first thing he did was hold it close to Luke's face, force him to look at it, then singed his hair with it so that he would be able to smell it. The next step was actually burning him… his arms chest and legs all underwent the torture of the white hot steel, and inwards Luke was begging for Bo to come while outwardly he screamed in pain. It would be far too easy to waver in his belief that Bo would be coming for him, and Luke could not allow himself to do that. He couldn't fail Bo so utterly. He had to keep his faith in Bo if he did nothing else, so he tried to focus his thoughts on Bo coming to rescue him.

He thought that he must have been better at it then he would have imagined, because all of a sudden he thought he could see Bo there. It was enjoyable. The look on Jack's face as Bo proved just why he had been such a successful quarterback. He knew Bo far too well to have any problem imagining the rage on his face as he pounced on Jack. He could just picture him as he dealt blow after blow and proved that Dukes stuck together, no matter what the argument was between them.

He could see how Cooter looked quite sick as his eyes fell on the hot iron now resting at Luke's feet and he made to kick it away. Then he grabbed it instead and brought it over where Bo was still beating on Jack, grabbing Bo's arm for fear that if the younger were to continue his punching frenzy, he might go down for murder.

"Easy buddy, hold there a bit." Cooter told him. "I'm gonna get Luke lose now, and ya' use this here ta make sure that bastard don't even move….but ONLY if he moves….alright?"

He handed Bo the steel rod at Bo's swallow and then nod and got out his pocket knife. Luke absently thought how that would make sense since Cooter was the owner of the hottest hot wiring fingers in all of Hazzard. Both he and Bo could pick a lock and hotwire a car, but Cooter was far better at it then they were.

"Easy now buddy, I'll have ya lose in a second." Cooter said softly and Luke gasped for air. He wasn't just imagining he rescue, he was experiencing it. Bo and Cooter were really there. He could tell because Cooter's gentle touch on his shoulder was defiantly real.

It really didn't take seconds for Cooter to have him free, then he looked over to where Bo stood. He was glaring at Jack every other second while he also kept giving Luke worried glances.

"Bo, git him over here, we can lock him up till we can get Rosco an' Enos here ta pick him up." Cooter suggested and Bo nodded grimly.

He threw the steel rod into a far corner with a look of disgust and dragged Jack over; it didn't take that many seconds for them to lock him up either with Bo snapping the cuffs on a little tighter than was normal. Luke looked at them as Cooter knelt down beside him; Bo looked furious, his gaze only resting on the now chained man sitting but a few feet away and Luke could tell he was thinking of beating Jack further, he wanted to hurt him like he and Luke had been hurt, but Luke couldn't let him do that. Knowing he had beaten a defenseless man would be eating at Bo later; Luke couldn't let him suffer that.

"Bo." He groaned, "Bo." As he had known would happen, Bo was kneeling beside him in an instant. A few tears trailing down his cheeks and a lost look in his eyes as he gently took Luke from Cooter's hold and cradled him, gently stroking away the hair from Luke's forehead.

"Luke, god Luke, what did he do to ya?" Bo swallowed.

"Ya okay?" Speaking hurt, so he couldn't say he was too eager to do a lot of it, but he needed to know that Bo was okay.

"Don't cha worry none 'bout me now, Luke. We's gotta git ya to the hospital."

Bo's voice was thick, and he sounded as if he was about to cry. Luke didn't want him to do that, not only because he didn't want to see a grown man cry, he just didn't want to think that Bo was feeling so bad he was crying.

"S' okay Bo." He mumbled. "S' okay, long as ya safe…"

He was distracted as Cooter was back kneeling beside him with a blanket that he recognized as coming from the trunk of the General. In spite of everything else, that made him smile.

"The General's safe?" He asked softly and both of them nodded.

"Ya was right Luke." Bo choked out. "Ya was right the whole time. They'd sabotaged him, they didn't care about nothing but money. I'm sorry I didn't listen Luke, I'm so sorry." Once more a few tears trickled down his cheeks as he held Luke just that little bit tighter.

"Not ya fault." Luke told him desperately, Bo had to know that. He couldn't tell Bo why he wasn't to blame yet, not having the energy to speak more than a few words at a time, but he couldn't let Bo think he was to blame. He had the golden heart, and the biggest one Luke knew of, but gold could be such a heavy burden to bear. "They's tricked ya Bo, ain't ya fault."

"They hurt ya cause o' me." Bo mumbled.

"Bo, ain't ya fault, really." Luke reached out with his good hand to brush the tear stains from his face. "Dun cry now…please baby cousin."

Bo gave a strangled sob at the old nickname, one that he had hated when he was younger but now was so glad to hear. He held Luke close to his chest and nodded, starting to compose himself as best he could. He wrapped the blanket firmly around Luke as the tremble he had taken on started to get worse, before lifting him as carefully as he could into his arms as he stood up.

"We's gonna git ya help now Luke." He said softly, looking at Cooter. He still couldn't help but feel that he had failed Luke, and he wanted to be sure he was doing the right thing from now on. As long as Cooter didn't object, he knew he had to be.

The General Lee wasn't the ideal car for hurt people, but Cooter crawled inside and helped him ease Luke in without hurting him further, seeing the gentle smile appear on Luke's horribly beaten face as he was put inside the car. Then Bo slid into the driver's seat, looking once back confidently but fearfully at Luke before bringing the engine to life and powering away.

If the way he drove to the hospital was any indication of how he would have been driving on the race track, then Cooter was pretty sure that no other car would have gotten anywhere near him. He wasn't sure if he had ever seen Bo drive like that before, and it was something beautiful to watch, in spite of the dire situation. Bo knew how to handle the General, and the General knew how to handle the road. With someone so precious to Bo as Luke in such trouble, there was no other car that would serve Bo's needs better than General Lee. He was in a class of his own, and was almost an extension of Bo as it smoothly took the corners at the high speeds Bo was pushing him to.

Then again, there was no one who held anything on Bo when it came to driving either, and that included those big names in the NASCAR world. Cooter felt pretty safe in the belief that they would be arriving at the hospital in no time. Then the doctor's would take care of Luke, and Cooter would get Jesse there to take care of Bo, because he would sure need some comfort once the shock of finding Luke had set in.

The important thing though, was that they had found Luke and Bo was safe and the two were once more reunited through the love and the incredible bond that they had between them. That was enough for Cooter at the moment until they could get Luke to the help he so desperately needed.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: _Hey again everyone. One more chapter to go after this and then this story is done! This is my chapter and Elenhin has the last and it is already written so it should be up when me and Elenhin decide it deserves to be put up...you do know reveiws influence that decision greatly right? lol_**

**_Anway, read reveiw and enjoy :-)_**

* * *

Drip….Drip….Drip….Drip….

That was all Cooter watched for a good 2 hours in the little waiting room, the steady drip as Bo's tears fell from his cheeks and onto the carpeted floor as his swimming blue eyes stared unwaveringly at a small picture that sat in his wallet. Cooter didn't have to look to know what it was; Bo never removed the photo from his wallet.

It was Bo and Luke both sitting atop the newly born General Lee, Luke on the roof…Bo on the hood…both wearing wide grins with Luke's arms wrapped solidly around his younger cousins shoulders, his chin resting on top of the blonde mop of curls.

Bo could remember when that picture had been taken…it was on Luke's birthday just after he had gotten back from the Marine's….he still had the official crew cut and the worn haggard look on his face even though it was smiling. Luke hadn't lost that look until nearly a year after he had been brought back home. He had promised Luke on that day that no matter what he would always be there for his older cousin just as Luke had promised to always be there for him.

Now, looking back on that, Bo realised he had failed horribly in keeping his promise. Luke had been hurt because he had been so stupid as to only be watching out for himself and his dream to even notice that Luke was digging himself deeper and deeper into trouble. Luke would have never fallen for the trick that Bo had, he would have checked it out first with Bo by his side and they would have both gotten into the trouble and then both got out of it as always.

Cooter sighed as he watched his head's friend dip and the sobs that he had been holding back shook his broad shoulders. He got up and wrapped his arms round Bo, gently trying to sooth him like he had seen Luke do, but knew it was a fruitless gesture. What Bo needed was Luke….

Both men looked up as the door burst open and there standing in the doorway was Jesse and Daisy, sounding out of breath but never taking their eyes off of Bo, unsure as to what his reaction would be. Jesse however, could see the look in his youngest's eyes and softly stepped forward, opening his arms and nodding gently with a slight smile. Bo choked and stood up, practically running into his Uncle's arms and burying his head in his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Uncle Jesse I'm sorry…"

"Shhh…s'alright now Bo….s'alright, you found him and now he can get better, that's all that matters…"

Bo adamantly shook his head and pulled back, still sobbing with tears streaking faster down his cheeks. He didn't look at anyone but fixed his stare at the floor, his words shaky and laced with slight hiccups as he spoke.

"I'll be back….home once I know how Luke is…and I'll move my stuff out and go find…somewhere else to live…"

Jesse heard Daisy gasp and saw the anger flashing in her eyes that Bo was thinking of leaving them permanently but he quickly stopped her as she started to say something and moved towards Bo. Being yelled at and telling him he was being stupid again was not something Bo needed right now, he was shaken by everything that had happened, he had had his dreams crushed….what he needed was the support and reassurance from his family.

Gently and unfalteringly, he put his index finger under Bo's chin and brought his gaze up from the floor to make the blonde look into his gentle eyes.

"Bo….if ya want ta leave, I ain't gonna stop ya….but will ya at least tell me why?"

Bo sniffed and looked past Jesse to Daisy who stood at his shoulder, seeing there the anger that resided in her beautiful eyes and the worry that had been there since all this had started. He bit his bottom lip and tore away from Jesse, going over to sit on the window ledge and leaning against the window, the gentle raindrops that had fixed themselves to the glass slowly falling down it like his tears down his face.

Jesse looked over to Cooter who took his cue and gently guided Daisy from the room to have a talk with her. Bo needed Jesse right now, no one else and without anyone else there but his Uncle, he was most likely to talk and start to think rationally again.

As they left, Jesse waited a moment just silently regarding the distraught young man in front of him who looked blindly out the window before crossing over and putting a gentle hand on his knee as he sat down next to him.

"I'm here if ya want ta talk to me Bo…I would appreciate it if you told me why you're so intent on leavin' yer family though….so I can at least explain it to them."

Bo sighed and closed his eyes, sniffing softly. For a long time, no one said anything…just let the silence hang around them that was only broken by the gentle thudding of the rain on the window. Bo didn't know when it had started, he didn't even really realise it was there at all he was so wrapped up in his thoughts. Even when a noise behind the two could be heard in the room, neither of them turned round, one too concerned about the other to realise and the other still lost in his own world. After a time, Bo eventually gave a small shudder and opened his eyes, looking wearily and sadly over to the kind old man sitting opposite saying in a voice that could have melted even a heart of stone it was so laced with true heartache and despair.

"It's 'cause….heck after everythin' I've done Uncle Jesse I…I don't even deserve to be called a Duke, let alone live under the same roof as y'all….I should be in the gutter where a low down dirty rat like me deserves to be…"

To say that Jesse was shocked by the words was an understatement. He knew that to all the kids, having a last name of Duke went beyond it just being a surname; it was a symbol of the pride that they held in the family line, the love that they all held for each other and the very bond that each cousin (Jeb, Coy, Vance and Judd included) had between them that made each member of the Duke Clan a part of it. To say you didn't deserve to be called a Duke or to have someone say it to you or about you was one of the most hurtful things that anyone ever could say. It was like being disowned from the family, cutting off that connection and being abandoned by family love itself.

Jesse took Bo by the shoulders as he looked away again at his Uncle's silence, and shook him slightly to get him to look back up.

"Oh no you don't…you don't just gimme that kind of explanation and expect to let me accept that. Tell me what's goin' on in that head o'yers; what have those guys said ta ya?"

Bo shook his head, biting his bottom lip as he looked out the window once more, as if trying to find some sort of comfort out there before starting the explanation that didn't even make sense in his own head.

"I just….Uncle Jesse I let the family down…I let Luke down and you and Daisy….If I hadn't been such a stubborn jackass blinded by my own pride and stupid dreams then none of this would have happened. All o'you's is the most important people in the world ta me but when it came down to it….I didn't trust ya….and 'cause o that Luke's ended up here….I may as well have done all that to him myself….how can I be called a Duke when the most important thing we have I just threw away at the first sign of a better life…"

The words he spoke tore at Jesse's heartstrings painfully. Bo hadn't done anything wrong, just chased a dream that he had been since he was old enough to dream… Heck Jesse would have been disappointed if Bo didn't even try to go after it. But in the end, it all boiled down to one thing…Bo hadn't been so eager to do it because it was supposedly for a NASCAR contract…he had been doing it for the family he was so willing to leave, to give THEM the better life….not to give himself it.

"Bo…we's all do stupid things at some point in our lives and disregard the best advice that people have to offer….but Bo…if anything you deserve now more than ever to carry the last name of Duke…"

Bo looked up confused and teary eyed at his Uncle frowning. How could that be true? Jesse saw the confusion and gently pulled Bo back into a hug.

"Bo….ya remember what I always taught you boys was the most important things us Dukes have?"

"Well…yeah Uncle Jesse….family, always has been…"

"That's right….now ya just sit there and think on that…why was the main reason you went ahead and wanted ta race in the first place?"

"For the contract…"

"No Bo….you think a little harder…that wasn't the first thing ya told us at the table that night…."

He thought back to that night, when all his dreams looked just within an arms reach and everything between everybody was as normal as could be. He shrugged gently and said with so much honesty as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I told y'all 'bout the money…to end our financial problems…"

"Yeah ya did Bo….and then when ya finally found out what was really goin' on…and Cooter told ya Luke was missin'….what then?"

"Well…I…I went out to look fer him o'course! I couldn't leave him out there he's my brother no matter what's happened between us! I love him too much to just let someone kill him like that….I just wish that I coulda gotten there sooner to stop it 'afore he got hurt so bad….heck if I could I woulda switched places with him gladly…"

Jesse nodded, not believing that Bo couldn't see what was happening himself. Sometimes Bo was too damn innocent for his own good.

"I know ya would Bo and Luke knows that too…now….go through all that and then tell me again that ya don't deserve to be a Duke….if you can honestly tell me that…I won't stop ya if you want to leave…"

Bo knew now what his Uncle was pointing out….all he had been thinking about was his family…that was the most important thing to him as it was to any Dukes….but what good was having that family when all you did was throw back the trust they had in you in their faces and put them in so much danger. If he left, Duke or not, they couldn't deny that they would be much better of without him….at least Luke would….he wouldn't have some stupid youngster to watch out for anymore….to hurt him when all he did was try to help him out of a sticky situation.

Jesse watched, his heart aching as he saw the pained, apologetic look greet him. He knew Bo's answer then before he even spoke….

"Uncle Jesse…sir….I don't know whether or not I'm fit to be a Duke….but I do know that y'all don't need me around to keep causin' ya so much pain and gettin' y'all into so much trouble….I love y'all so much Uncle Jesse…so much that I can't let that happen no more….I'm…I'm so sorry…"

Bo watched as his Uncle shook his head and the tears started to appear in his Uncle's old eyes. He tried to bite back his own but found them once more bombarding his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around his Uncle firmly before sliding silently off the window, his head hung. He made his way over to the door, turning back as he hesitated slightly.

"Uncle Jesse….tell Daisy I'm real sorry…and uh…tell Luke I….I understand if he can never forgive me fer all this…"

"Why don't ya tell me yerself?"

Bo spun round to find Luke sitting in one of the waiting room chairs in the shadows, his left hand in plaster up to his wrist, his arms and chest swathed in bandages with nothing but jeans on….tears sparkling in his gentle blue eyes.

He got slowly to his feet, not even wincing at the pain that Bo knew he was feeling and stood directly in front of Bo, looking up at him for a moment….

Before delivering a sharp slap to Bo's left cheek that sent him sprawling to the floor…


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: Well here it is, the final chapter to this story and me and Elenhin have had such fun writing it...we're thinking of doing another together...maybe if you're all good :-)_**

**_The genius of this chapter and many others is of course Elenhin, who has made this really come alive with her writing and her ideas, it was a real pleasure writing with you my friend._**

**_On a quick note, I have another story raring to be posted...only problem is it is already 56 chapters long and isn't anywhere near finished yet...would you all be willing to read a story that long or shall I not bother? It has a lot of twists and turns in it and is co-written with another great author who is not actually on this site but on me know in your reveiws if you would be interested...and we'll see how it goes._**

**_Well, as always read, reveiw and enjoy and until next time, keep it 'tween the ditches ya hear?_**

**_Elenhin and Anakin's Girl 4eva _**

**_xxxx_**

* * *

"Do I have ya attention now?"

Luke asked in a cold voice as he looked down at Bo. His younger cousin was sprawled on the floor pushing himself slowly up on his hands, wearing the exact expression of a lost puppy on his face, as if someone had been hauling him around in a sack for a week, and then just dropped him on the floor and he were trying to figure out where he was and what was going to happen to him.

Bo looked lost…and scared.

Luke glanced at Jesse and shook his head in a barely detectable motion as he saw the old man start to rise to his feet; he had to do this without intervention. He watched as Bo nodded, though he didn't look no less confused.

"Get up."

Luke told him sharply and watched as Bo obeyed without question or protest. He knew Bo well enough to know what he was thinking as he climbed to his feet. Bo thought that Luke hated him, and he was telling himself that Luke had every right to feel so. Inside his head he was shouting at himself that it was all his fault, he was making himself believe that he deserved it when Luke slapped him.

Luke forced himself to keep a stern expression, fixing his one good eye on Bo; the other would still not open more than halfway. Oh, he hurt, he was hurting bad but that would be nothing compared to if Bo left.

"Now ya's gonna listen to me Bo, an' ya's gonna be listening good."

He told him firmly, suppressing the quiver that he could feel his voice starting to take on. When Jack and Chris had turned on Bo, and not only tried to sabotage his car but gone after Luke as well, then that heart of his had crumbled. It had only increased the burden the younger man was carrying, and now the weight of the shards were slowly weighing down on Bo until it would reach a point where he could not bear it anymore. Bo had rescued him when he was tied up, now he had to try and rescue Bo from the guilt of his own conscience.

"That was fer giving up on me." He told him as he fixed him with the same glare.

Bo shied back some ways again and fresh tears rolled down his face.

"I'm sorry Luke, I'm so sorry; I never should've trusted them over you. I'm so sorry."

"Do I have to slap ya again, or are ya's gonna listen."

Luke asked coldly and Bo stood up a tad straighter, wiping his nose on his sleeve. He owed it to Luke to let him do this. There was nothing he could say that Bo didn't deserve to hear, so no matter what Luke called him, he'd listen to it. He couldn't think about anything that would hurt more than having Luke tell him he never wanted to see him again, but if that was what Luke wanted to say, then he'd listen and do as he asked without hesitation.

"I don't give a damn about that Bo."

Luke winced a little as he could feel Jesse's glare all too clearly as he said that.

"I couldn't care less, but if ya think ya can leave now, then ya's wrong."

"But it's my fault." Bo burst out, tears streaming even more freely now. "It was cause of me they did that to ya, I should've listened to ya. They hurt ya cause of me, it's my fault."

"Wrong Bo." Luke shook his head trying to ignore the pain in his head. "_They_ beat me, _you're_ hurting me now. You're hurting me bad if you're leaving." He held up his left hand as if he was studying the cast. "This is going to heal. But this," he pointed to his heart. "And this," he moved his hand to point at Bo's heart as well but didn't remove his hand. Instead he allowed it to rest against Bo's chest. "Ain't ever gonna heal if ya leave Bo."

Bo had looked lost before, but now he looked as if he had never been anything else. Hate was easier to deal with than guilt, or at least so Bo thought. He wanted Luke to hate him to protect himself, and Luke wasn't going to. It was just that right now Bo was doing his best to hate himself, and Luke wouldn't let him. Bo was running out of emotions, and it was making him so very confused.

Luke lowered his voice, this he was saying for Bo, not for anyone else.

"Bo, ya got the most beautiful heart I've ever seen, an' I ain't gonna see it crushed cause of some bastard that tricked ya into a trap. They used ya Bo, they used the fact that ya love us so much and I sure ain't gonna be holding that against ya." He took his hand away from Bo's heart to brush away the tears from his cheek. "Bo, if being beat was what I had to pay for getting ya back, then it was worth it, an' I'm sorry for that slap there, but I had to make ya listen ta me."

"Luke, no Luke." Bo struggled with the tears for a bit, but they fell none the less. "It was my fault; I was so dang proud I never saw it."

"Bo, Cooter an' me had ta look around fer days to find out there was anything wrong. There was no way ya could have, an' I know how much ya's been dreaming about what they offered. I'd have beaten the living daylights out of them fer hurting ya, but I hear ya's already did that." He gave Jesse a grateful smile as he took the red handkerchief that the older man handed him and dried the tears of his baby cousin's face. "Bo, I'm so proud of ya."

"How can ya say that Luke?" Bo burst out as he pulled away. "How can ya say that after I got ya hurt!"

"Oh, it's easy, it's real easy." Luke crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm proud of ya 'cause when Cooter told ya, ya didn't even hesitate. I'm proud of ya because I know ya always do whatever ya do from the best intent. I'm proud of ya because ya try so hard ta do the best to care fer all o' us..." He took a step after Bo and put his good hand to his shoulder, letting his fingers rest at the nape of Bo's neck. "I'm proud of ya because ya's my baby cousin an' I love ya more than anything."

Hearing the last few words Bo broke down, suddenly he was clinging to Luke for dear life, sobbing the shards of his heart out onto Luke's shoulder. The bandage got soaked with salty tears, and he was grateful that Jesse steered them over to the chairs because no matter how much he loved Bo, carrying his full weight on damaged ribs was more than he could handle. Sitting down he could put the pain aside and focus on his cousin. Bo's tears stung in a few scraps that wasn't bandaged, but their uncle had always told them it was stinging because it was healing when he was cleaning out all those bicycle scraped knees and elbows during their childhood.

Bo was crying but he was also healing and Luke thought that once more their uncle had proved how he was always right.

Eventually the raging river of tears was replaced with small gasps and soft hiccups as Bo was trying to calm himself down.

"I'm so sorry Luke." He mumbled, and the way he hiccupped in the middle of the word sorry made Luke smile softly.

"Bo, they used ya just as much as they used me, ya ain't got nothing ta be sorry about." Luke told him gently as he rubbed his back. "An' ya had better be listening to me, cause if I do so much as one more bit o' cursing trying ta convince ya, I 's gonna wind up in the woodshed fer sure."

In spite of himself Bo found himself giving a small smile, even thought it was interrupted by another hiccup. He hadn't seen Jesse's face as Luke cursed, but he had seen it enough times to know how it looked. Jesse could let them get away with it at times like these, but there were limits even then. With the slap and then a curse, Luke would be toeing that line.

Then the smile faded as he realized that he had been thinking that Jesse would be angry at Luke on his behalf because Luke had slapped him. He had thought that they would never ever want anything to do with him again that Jesse wouldn't even care. He glanced at their uncle and he could read it in his eyes. Hurt or not it was clear in his eyes that he would not let Luke hurt Bo.

Bo turned his eyes to Luke, he didn't really show the pain he felt, but Bo knew him well enough to know the signs. Luke was hurting and he was hurting bad right now. He opened his mouth, and closed it again. Not even hiccupping as he was so wrapped up in his thoughts. To have Luke stand like that and ignore the pain, he had to love Bo so much, and it was so very hard to hate yourself when everyone else seemed to love you with the ferocity that Luke did.

"I don't wanna leave, I just don't wanna hurt ya anymore Luke. I was so scared when Cooter told me, an' when I got there an' saw what they had done." Bo looked down unable to focus on Luke's face. Then the red handkerchief was there again and dried away a tear that Bo hadn't even noticed had escaped.

"I couldn't stand to see ya hurt either." Luke said softly. "I know ya's hurting now Bo, and that ya's angry at them, I'm angry at them for what they did, but I'm just glad that I got ta keep ya, cause there ain't enough gold in the world ta make up fer losing ya."

"I'm sorry Luke." Bo mumbled, and this time he didn't mean for Luke being kidnapped, but for thinking that the only thing left for him to do was leave. He couldn't really understand how Luke could trust in him the way he did. Even when it seemed to him he only ever caused them pain and grief, they still refused to let him go.

Forgetting about his ribs Bo hugged his cousin tight, needing the last reassurance that Luke was only more than willing to give him.

"Luke," Bo mumbled in a soft voice with one last hiccup as Luke smiled at him. That was his Bo back with him.

"Yeah." Luke ruffled his hair slightly, he just couldn't resist it.

"Reckon ya want this back." Bo dug into his pocket and came out with Luke's pocket knife. Luke took it from him, turning it over in his hands.

"Yeah." He looked at his younger cousin, Bo knew only to well how much that knife meant to Luke. "Thanks." He also knew just as well how grateful Luke was to get it back again. He smiled at Bo as he put it back in his belt pouch where it belonged.

"Ya need ta sharpen it, getting dull again." Bo smiled teasingly, not because it was, but because he always complained to Luke that it wasn't sharp enough. It was his way to make sure that all was well between them again.

"Still sharper than ya brain." Luke returned with a grin, knowing exactly what Bo was doing and all to willing to help him out with it. He wanted the same thing after all.

In the meantime Jesse had snuck outside to find out when they were going to be allowed to take his oldest lad home. He found out that it would be as soon as he signed the release papers since there was nothing wrong with him that he couldn't receive the care for at home. They instructed him in how to best care for the burns, something Jesse already knew but listened to anyway.

When he entered the waiting room once more, Bo was still safely tucked away in Luke's arms. He stood there smiling for a moment, swelling with pride as he watched them. He had been worried when he saw Luke slap Bo, really worried. Yet he was glad that he had decided to trust him to know what he was doing. Luke might use some very unusual methods, but he did know how to handle Bo the best when he was as worked up as he had been with Jesse. He still needed to have a word or two with him about cursing though.

Smiling at the two boys he told them that if they were both ready it was about time they got home. Both of them agreed just too eagerly, and it didn't take long to find Cooter and Daisy to let them know that they would be leaving, Daisy going with Cooter while Jesse took both boys in the pick up, where he could keep an eye on them.

Bo gave a small guilty grin as he rested his head against Luke's shoulder. He knew that it would be hurting Luke a bit to have the weight of his head there, but on the other hand it was Luke's hand that had put his head there, and he guessed they were both enjoying it. The only reason for the guilty smile was really the fact that the bandage on the shoulder was still moist, and Bo just knew far too well how it had come to get wet.

The way he had his head he could also hear the steady beating of Luke's heart past the rumbling of the pick up trucks engine. Luke had been telling him how much he loved him and thought he had a 'golden' heart, something Bo found a bit embarrassing. Especially since it didn't feel as if he was the one who had it, as far as he was concerned it was Luke.

Luke was always there for him, not only pulling him out of the mess he had gotten mixed up in, but also always there to tell him how much he mattered to them. Yet he never seemed to understand that he meant just as much to Bo as Bo seemed to mean to him. He wondered if there was some way to make that up to him before realizing there was no amount of thanks that could make up for a lifetime of what Luke had given him and would continue to do.

"We'll make NASCAR Bo," Luke suddenly whispered softly. "We'll make it one day, and there ain't gonna be one driver that can beat ya there, I know it."

"They ain't gonna be able ta beat 'us' Luke." Bo told him, stressing the word 'us'. He needed Luke so much. It wasn't one of them with the golden heart; it was the two of them together. Everyone always said they might as well be one and the same, well, maybe it was true.

He smiled again and wrapped a protective arm around Luke's shoulder. They'd fulfill their dream, and they'd do it together...

The End


End file.
